Not The Door
by LilithIllyria
Summary: Quall. What happens when Squall and Quistis get locked in his dorm togther? DONE!
1. Why Wont It Open?

AN: Blah I got boredd and thought up the story in a hurrican. I haven't posted it till now. School been time comsuming. Don't know if you've ever read any of my other stories then im sorry for the spelling oopies. Hope you like the story, and if you read the other two they will be updated before next onth. oks? yay!

Chapter; one: 'Why wont it open?'

Squall walked quietly to his dorm. The day did not start right, and violent storm was not helping. First off, Rinoa was there. Not that he didn't like his girlfriend, but he was growing tired of her always be there. He just wanted to be alone some times, but the thought of always having her there for him was more than enough to keep the relationship alive. It was just that he would like to have the night to himself, alone in his room to read. Here is where number two came in. Rinoa had, without talking to Squall, asked everyone over for a party.

First off he did not have any thing for them to eat, drink or even do. Not that he didn't want to see his friends but coming 'home' and seeing them all there was not what he wanted today. Cid had jumped down in his back about some papers he 'forgot' to file, and then Seifer jus **had** to make a comment about him. O yea, Seifer. He could rub Squall the wrong was. So now he was tired and just looking forward to his time to himself. Then again with Rinoa there never really was time to himself. Yes he had thought about calling things off with her, but the thought started to sicken him after a while. Squall could be mean, and he knew, but not like that. There really was no reason for it, besides the fact that she annoyed him, and that was not that great of a reason.

Squall stopped when his door came into view. Yeah Rinoa would be angery with because he was late to 'his own party' but he didn't really care. The sound of music leaked its way into the hall and Squall's head ach. Yep, he'd be the last one there. The emptiness of the hall swallowed his sigh. Closing his eyes he just stood there and contemplated if he should go inside in the first place.

Slowly the sound of heels hitting the the floor reached his ears. Looking up he could see a very confused Quistis walking his way. She looked like she aways did. The same gloves, peahy/orange/pink outfit, hair up in a clip, boots, but she looked differnt. Her face was twisted in confusion as she muttered something to herself. Then suddenly she stopped. Squall was sure she didn't see him, because she was looking down at something in her hand. "Stop this Trepe." She was scolding herself. "Just go in." Slowly her eyes reached Squall.

"Talk to yourself often?" Then something Squall never thought would happen happened. She blushed. "Some times. Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there with Rinoa? I know she was excited over this." Squall nodded and opened the door. "Well ladies first." Quistis flashed him a smile, as the angery blue and black bee, known as Rinoa, attacked them both. "Why are you two late!? I thought you were coming early to help me Quistis! Selphie and I did this all by ourselves!"

Squall looked around and growled inwardly. Yeah there was things all over his dorm. Streamers here, fluffy things here, colorfully things there. It was like walking onto the set of 'The Wizard of Oz' after spending a life time in a dark room. Looking the room over he could see everyone was there, in other words, Selphie, Irvine, Xu, Nadia, and Seifer. The sight of Seifer made his blood boil. "Come on you two get in here now!" Rinoa dragged them in and forced the to sit on eather side of Seifer. Removing himself from the spot, Squall placed his body in a chair in the other side of the room. It was going to be a long night.

Around one in the ,morring everyone started t leave. Squall was thanking his lucky stars. Slowly one by one everyone was gone, but the decorations were still up. Sighing angerly Squall started to tare them down. "I'll help you." Squall looked up in shock when he heard the woman's voice. There in a corner by the drinks was Quistis. In truth he thought she left right after she came. He realy did not see her. "OK." Quistis let out a smile as she begain to shread the fluffy whatevers Rinoa had hung. After five minutes or so he power flickered and the back up system came on. "Guess the strom blew the power." Quistis let her voice wonder for a bit before she bagain working again. It was quiet and drove her insane. She was whishing to high hell that Squall would say something. Just then a mounsteruse bang echoed through the halls and all liht was lost.

"Squall?" Quistis groped her way to the door and tried in vain to open it.

"Yeah?" Squall stumbled a bit in the direction of the door.

"I don't think we can get out. What should we do?"

Squall strugled then reached his hand out to the door. "Let me try."

"Yeah ok... HEY! LET GO OF THAT! THAT'S MY BREST!"

Squall blushed and released his hand."Sorry."

"Better be."

".... It's stuck. Guess you'll just have to stay the night."


	2. It's kinda Umm Dark

AN: Hey here's the next chap. O I do not have any right to any FF8 blah blah blah! Bu tI will one day Mahahah! or not.ok on to the reviews!

Frost: TY! I'm glad some liked it. I read one about Zell and Quistis locked in a colset and I was like "wht the..?! Why is this making her a sex freak?" I didn't understand why it was that way.. so I did the only thing I could think of. I wrote my own. yaya! This will keep going. lol.

Cailin: MAhaha I know it's convenient. lol I will try and keep it going.

.....? and who are you agian? Ok I get it. BREAST! OK im sorry. My spelling sucks! you have been forwarned!

Chapter: Two; It'd Kinda Ummm Dark...

"Stay the night?" Quistis slid down the door to the floor. "Are you sure?"

Squall took a step back slowly, so not to step on anything. "Yeah. I can't open it and you can't open it."

"Great." Quistis let out a long sigh before she banged her head softly into the door.

"What have a hot date?"

Quistis banged her head once more before answering Squall's question. "No. I have alot of pasper work to do before tomarrow, and Rinoa's little party threw it all off. Do you have any candles?"

Sifting, walked into his bedroom, which was lucky open before the power blew. Stumbling his way around the room he came to his desk and grab a few. The others were in the bathroom under the sink, luckly the door to that was left open too. Slowly he begain to find his way back to the door, but first he took a nose dive. One of Rinoa's fluffy things found it's way infront of him. After what felt like a life time he made it back to Quistis. Making sure to stay away from her body, he placed them down and walked into the kitchen. "Matches are in here. It'll take a sec." To his suprise a ficker could be seen out of the corner of his eye. Slowly one by one each candle was lit. There were only five mind you but the light lit up Quistis' face.

"That's ok. I have a lighter." Smiling slightly she placed it back into her pocket and gathered herself up. "Where do you want to put them? One needs to be in the bathroom right?" Squall nodded and watched her carry two into bathroom and hi bedroom. "It's not much but if we do go in here we wont be killed by those things Rinoa put up." Again Squall nodded. There was something about he that m,ade him think. "Squall?" Her voice brought him to back from his thoughts. "Think we can get ut in the morring?"

All Squall could do was shrug. In thruth he didn't know, nor did he care. He liked to be 'home' alone, even if Quistis was there it was like being alone kinda. She really didn't bother him like Rinoa. Slowly he made his way into his room. He want to change into his sleeping wear. Without a thought he begain to strip down to his boxers. "Squall?" He stopped. His hands were on the a pair of soft black cotton pants, that rested half way up his legs. Quickly he pulled them u and turned to the door. There was Quistis leaning on the frame. "So where or who got you those boxers? Didn't think you'd be one for red 'I love you' hearts." Squall glared at her slightly, then muddered an answer. " Rinoa." There were the first he pulled out in the morring.

"Awwww how sweet!" She was mocking him.

"Shut up." The growl did not seam to do a thing to Quistis.

"So how many 'I love yas' you got?"

"Shut up."

"Now Squall, or can I call you Squally?" Squall turned to her giving her a glare of warning. "Yeah ok I'm done. Squally!" Quistis burst into a giggle fit.

"Haha. Yes lets poke fun. Bossy Quisty." That shut her up.

"Squally wally!" Quistis burst out into giggles again at his face. Just then she screaed and stopped. "O sorry." Some how she pulled a cell phone out of her pocket, where ever the pocket would be and answer it. "Yeah..... (pause) No. (pause) Squall's. (pause) No I'm fine. (pause) Yes. (pause) NO nothing's happened. I just can't get out of his room. (pause) NO. (pause) What!? (pause) I WAS HELPING HIM CLEAN UP! Rinoa left all the shit, Opiss, stuff here and so I offered to help him clean it up. Ok? (pause) No I don't care if you hate him. (pause) You were here too. (pause) He is my friend, and you are kinda Rinoa's. (pause) Ass! (pause) Don't call me that! You know what!?" In anger she hung up the phone, and turned to Squall. "Power's out everywhere. Most people are locked in thier rooms for the night." Squall cocked his head to the side and looked at her. She was frustrated and greatly annoyed. "What?"

"Who was that?"

"Why do you care?"

"They were here?"

"Yeah."

"Seifer?"

"Again why do you care?"

"Seifer?"

"Stop saying his name, Squally!"

"What are you two dating?" Quistis quickly turned red. "What!? You are?"

"Have anything I can sleep in?"

"Don't change this."

"Do ya?"

"If I answer, can I get a shirt and some sleeping pants?"

"Yes." His voice was flat.

"Yes now fork it over." Quickly she moved for his dresser, but his arm snagged her round the waist.

"How long?"

"Nope I answered your question I get something to sleep in."

Squall sighed and grabbed a large button up white shirt and threw it at her. "Ok. One thing for one question."

"Fine." Quistis walked in the direction of the bathroom but Squall cut her off. "Move. I want to change."

"That will cost a nother answer."

"Sorry fresh out!" Quistis turned and walked into the living room. Squall fallowed only to get an eye full. Quistis had taken off her top and skirt, which lay on the back of the sofa. with her back to him she slid her arms through the sleeves and begain to botton it. "You know it's rude to stare. I'm not naked or anything. I do have under garments." Slowly she truned around, finished with her bottoning. The shirt was just the right length. It ended right at the back of the thys. "What?"

"Nothing." Squall's voice was flat, though his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Mind if I sleep on the sofa?"

"No."

"Ok." She smiled and turned to the sofa and frowned. "Are you ok with me being here?"

"Yeah. Look you don't have to sleep on the sofa. Take the bed. I'll sleep out here."

Quistis stood and gathered her things. "Are you sure?" Squall nodded. "Ok. Hey is everything ok with you and Rinoa?"

Squall flinched at her name. He was glade she did not get locked in here with him. "Yeah."

"Fabricator."

"What?"

"Liar."

"No I know what fabricator means. Why are you calling me that?"

"Cuz you didn't even kiss her good bye. I know if I was dating some one and I didn't get a kiss good bye I'd feel, well unwanted."

"But you didn't."

Quistis looked down adn sighed. "Night Squall."

"Hey Quisty."

"Yeah." She didn't turn to meet his eyes.

"Are you and Seifer ok?"

"Are you and Rinoa?"

Squall looked down atthe gliddered carpet. "No. No we're not."

"Ok then." Slowly she turned into the bedroom and plopped down face first on his bed.

"Quisty?" The bed slowly sunk under Squall as he sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

She rolled and looked at him. The two candles in the bedroom gave off a warm glow, while the ne in the bathroom gave off shadows. "I don't know. I feel like he wants to be with some one other than me. It was fine till two days ago. Maybe I should just call it off."

Squall looked at her. He had never seen her look like this before. She was beautifull. Never before had he thought of her in this way. "Maybe you should." Squall leaned over and kissed he sweetly on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever had in his life.


	3. You Smoke?

AN: I do not have any rights to any blah blah blah ff8 blah blah whatever... O and no I do not own the song 'Kisses sweeter than wine.' Why anyone would want to I don't know. If I could find them I'd make it so the song would never be played again!

Frost: Yeah I know it's mushy.. (damnit all) I know I don't do fluff often but I did it.. (growls a bit and mutters.. 'I hate fluff!') I reread the chap like five times and yeah, Squall is a bit OC. But then again in the game he turns a bit OC in the 3rd disk.. (DAMN YOU RINOA!!) I'll try to fix that in this chap! OK? yay!

Midgetgem: Hey ty! I'll update soon. Most stores I write get updated like almost every week. It's my way of blowing things off, cuz I have a three page paper for one of my classes, but no I'm doing this. lol. So here!

Chapter: Three; You smoke?

The kiss was sweeter than wine, and sent shivers down both thier spines. Quistis could feel Squall's hands creep along her waist. No. This could not happen. Slowly she pushed him away, and hopped off the bed. For once she was glad the doors onto the veranda were manual. Sighing she grabed something from the pocket of her skirt and walked out. Bitting his bottom lips, Squall fallowed her out.

"Quisty?"

"Hmmmmmmmm?" She let the hum come with a large sigh.

"Um, about what.... wait. You're smoking?" Squall stepped to the side to see the small red ambers of the cigarette.

"Yeah." She took a long drag from it and staired off into the stormy sky. The rain had lightened up a bit and speckled her shirt, or more so Squall's shirt. "Sorry. Just needed some air here."

Squall watched her as she fished off the last bit of her cigarette. He never thought of her as a smoker. Seifer yes, but any of the others, no. Sighing he just stood there and watched her. Something about her mesmerized him. She knew more about him than anyone, even Rinoa, and yet.... he knew nothing about her.

"Quisty?"

Quistis turned and walked back into the bedroom, never once looking at him. "Hmmm?"

Squall fallowed and sat next to her on the bed. Quistis had thrown herself down onto the bed and removed her clip, letting her hair fall wildly. Something in Squall made him want to touch her hair, hold her face, and look into her deep blue eyes forever, but those eyes would not look at him now.

"What Squall?" Her sweet voice brought him back to see her back to him.

"....." He didn't quite know what to say. Hell what could he say? Did he always feel this way about her, or was this something new? Sighing, Squall looked around. One of the candles had gone out. "Many things in life go out like a candle."

"What?" Again her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't mean to say that alowd but it happened non the less. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Both sat there in the silence not knowing what to do, or say. Slowly Quistis rolled over and looked at Squall. Who was looking off at the blown out candle. "Why did you kiss me?"

Squall looked to the foor, hoping the answer would jump up and hit him in the face. Insted all he saw was a fluffy pink paper ball. Rinoa was not the person he wanted to kiss anymore. Quistis was the one he wanted in his arms, to be there, to love. "....." Squall could not say those words. He wasn't sure if he could ever say those words to Quistis.

"Come on Squall. I have a right to know."

Yes she may have a right to know, but Squall has the right not to tell. It was all too much for him. Slowly the thought of having a cigarette sounded reasonable. Slowly he stood and walked into the bathroom. No door. Turning his head he looked to see Quistis watching him. He did have to use the bathroom, but the fact that the door did not close changed his mind.

"Umm, Quistis. Can you umm... go into the next room for a sec? I kinda...."

"Yeah."

AN: Sorry it's short but I thought I should end it here. I'm sore and tired. So ummm... be back soon! RR please!

ZoZo


	4. Why The Pain?

AN: Wow! So last chap was short as crazy.. sorry. I wrote it last night at like 12. lol.So yeah. Im still putting off the paper. o well.

Frost: Yeah I think this was a better chap myself. More so like themselfs. I killed myself and started the game over again to gte a better understaning of the charactors... im soo stupid. I noticed that Squall in the first disk talks to Seifer and Quistis the most. Hmmm. ANY ways I thought the bathrom thing was a good idea. This chapter is a little more... somber. Quistis has a umm I cant say.. just read. lol.

Lady Pyrefly: I do use a spell check, but I tend to write them at like 1 in the morring soo.. Plus I'm dyslexic. Not like I use that as an excuse but there is a reason why. I don't always get all of them. I hate Rinoa.. (soryr if you like her but again if you read my other stories you know I love Quistis/Squall Quistis/Seifer and Squall/Seifer) No prob! I love speaking my mind about things.. -

Midgetgem: Am I updaing quickly? I hope so lol! Im glad you like it and you Review my chapies! Lol. Hope you like this one too!

Chapter: Four; Why the pain?

Quistis walked back out onto the veranda lighting up another cigarette. The rain had picked up again, and now her shirt was becoming see-through. Not like she cared. Her head hurt. Sighing she hoped the cigarette would help. It didn't. Squall meant alot to her. He always had. She was there when he needed, and even saved his life once or twice. Though she couldn't really remeber when he was there for her. Taking her eyes away from the sky she looked at the cigarette in her gloved hand. That was the one thing she never took off, her gloves. Finishing off her cigarette she threw it off into the stromy night. The _long _stormy night. It's not like she disliked being with Squall, nor the kiss he had so sweetly placed on her lips, but she hated how he would not answer her questions. Taking one last look up at the sky she turned and walked back into the 'house'.

Quistis must have been crazy at the moment because she thought she saw Squall smile at her. "Want a new shirt?"

"Do I have to answer any more questions?"

"No." Squall walked back to his dresser and shifted through his things.

Quistsi walked up behind him and watched him file through everything. "That yours?"

Squall had found a small black tank top. "Rinoas." Somehow she always left something in his room.

"Can I wear it?" Squall handed the small top to Quistis and a pair of his sleeping pants. "Thanks. I'll go in the bathroom, can you go into the living room?"

Squall nodded and did as he was asked. Something tweaked him. Rinoa was a smaller girl than Quistis, some how he didn't think Quistis could fit into the top the same way Rinoa did. Sighing he placed himself on the sofa and watched the flame dance. Fire wasn't really his thing. He always saw himself as an ice person, and Quistis, she was like earth. She was soild, warm, and at times unforgiving. He like the fact that she cared when no one would, that she was there for him. Sighing he let his body sink inot the sofa.

"Hey. Are you hungery? Mind if I look for something?" Squall looked up to she Quistis standing next to the sofa. The top was tight and showed off her body better than her normal peachy top. Squall gaped a bit at her, but remaind silent. "Squall?" He cocked his head at her. Quistis still had her gloves on.

"Yeah. Food sounds good.." Squall shook his thoughts out of his head and fallowled her into the kitchen. "No power."

Quistis sighed and opened a cupboard. "Not much for a cooker are you?" Squall shook his head no. "That's ok. I can find something that may work." After a few seconds she found a box of something and opened it. "This will work.cereal!" Quistis found the bowls and emptied some out. "Want some?"

Squall nodded and grabbed a bowl. "You eat with your gloves on?" Quistis looked down and nodded. "Kinda hard?"

"Can we not talk about it." Squall nitted his brow but agreed non the less. "Sorry."

Both finished thier food in silence. Neather of them looked at each other. The storm outside carried on and the power did not turn on. Squall's want of Quistis grew as they sat there. It became too much for him to handle. Quistis walked over to the sink and placed her bolw into it, then walkd back into the bedroom. Squall did the same and placed himself next to her.

"Squall?" His back was to her. Gently she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his body turn rigid. Slowly she pulled away.

"Please don't let go." Quistis froze and held him. Slowly she felt him curl his hands around her arms. Gently she placed her nose in the crook of his neck. Slowly Squall started to peal back her gloves, hoping she was too tired to notice. It work. Looking down he saw her skin had been scared. "Quisty?" Her eyes widened as she looked up into his.

"Squall.."

"You cut yourself?"

"Squall..."

"No. Why do you do this?"

"I..." Quistis tired to pull away but Squall had her.

"Tell me."

"I'd rather talk to a wall." Squall let go of her when she spoke those words. It hurt him to see her like that. In a daze she walked out to the veranda and started smoking again.

"Sorry Quisty." His word were swallowed but the silent room.

G2g! Hope you liked it. Sorry for the fluff. I dont know why but its this story!

ZoZo


	5. I'll Listen For Once

AN: Ok so here. I wrote this chapter earlier and I deleted it by opissy hehe stupid me! Anyways so yeah like I said... Im working on my other stories but im stuck like crazy. Dont know what to do there.

Lady Pyrefly: I'm glad you like the story. TY soo much. I want to keep it going and Im working hard so keep checking!

midgetgem : Squall's human! lol! I want him to act it a bit more! The boy does have a penis! I hope... lol.. ok off that! I am trying to update quickly, but the other stories are being left behind kinda right now.. eck! IM glad youlike the story.

Jishica Sumeragi: I'm glad you like my story, and that it get you inspiration. I love readina stry and thinking, Yeah I could write ssomething like that.. anyways ty!

Daedric Athena: 5 hours? damn! OK glad it was put to use. Rusted Knight is longer! lol. I have little shame. TY for the review!

.. Name? anything? come on!

Chapter: Five; I'll Listen... For Once.

"What the hell?! What the hell does he think he's doing? He's toying wihat me!" Quistis swung her cigarette around in anger. She was talking to herself. "That fuckin...."

"Quisty?" Squall stood behind her listoning to her words.

"You're not a wall. I wasn't talking to you."

"I'll listen like one."

"Like you did when I was trying to tell you I lost my.."

"Quisty..."

"What the hell is up with you? You're not yourself! No glares, and you're talking! What the hell is wrong with you!? You even kissed me! Do you have any.." Squall's lips quieted hers. Angerly she pushed him away. A sharp sting came across his right cheek. Tear started to roll down her cheek as she stared at him. "So you feel now?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"Why do you do that to yourself?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I all ways did."

"..."

"..."

Time passed between them both before eather looked at each other. Slowly Squall walked closer and took her hands in his. Stormy eyes looked into clouded blue. "Quisty?" Slowly she looked up at the sky and started to giggle. "What?"

"Look at us. We don't like the people we're with, we are locked in a room together. I know if we were any other student or persons we would have..." A rare thing happened that stopped Quistis from finshing. Squall was laughing. "Are you...?"

"Yeah.." As quickly as they came they stopped. "You're right. Lets stop and start.."

"Are you sick?!" Quistis brought her hand up to his forehead.

Squall swatted her hand away and walked in side smiling. "No I am not." Placing himself on the bed he let long breath out. She smiled and that was why he had. "Hey Qusity!"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Don't do that." She looked onto him as if he had lost his mind. "Are you crazed? Did your mind turn to mush?"

"Quisty.."

"YES..."

"I love you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hahahah! Now I know you're sick!" Quistis rolled on the bed as Squall looked at her. "O...O You're killing me here. Ahhahhahaha. Ok Ok." Slowly her laughs died and she found him looking at her with a straight face.

"No. I feel fine."

"Do you have any booze?"

"Quistis!"

"No no. I heard you. And I love you too. Now I need a drink if I'm going to get any sleep. Got anything?" Quistis slid off the bed still giggling to herself.

"Yeah. You know where you can find it. Bring me back some of what ever you find. OK?"

"Yeah." Quistis walked into the kitchen and soon returned with two drinks. "Hehe. This good?"

Squall gulped down the dark liquid, than hacked a bit. "What the hell is this?"

"Rum and coke. The coke was in the cooler and the rum, well.. That's mine."

"So you cut yourself, and drink?"

"No. I drink when I please, o you know at parties and such, and the cuts.. well I'm done with that. Thier old."

"Fabricator."

"What?"

"Liar."

"No I know what fabricator means. I called you that first. Why are you calling me that?" Quistis fixed them both another drink.

"Some of those are not that old. When was the last time you.."

"Two weeks ago ok? I've stopped." She handed him a nother glass and started on hr fresh one.

"How much rum did you put in here?" Squall looked at the now empty glass.

"You are a fast drinker. Maybe I should get you drunk more often, you talk more."

"Nother?"

"Here." Quistis handed him her half empty glass and watched him down it. "No more for you."

"Fine. Hey.." Squall leaned over and tried to kiss her, but missed and landed in her lap.

"Yeah no more for Squally tonight." Quistis sigheed and pushed him off of her. "Night Squall."

"Night Quisty. Love yooo...."

AN: bad chapy huh? Squall kinda drunk.. eh. Next chapy will have a shit load of funny. lol.


	6. Sleep?

AN: Hi again! lol. Sorry had to update 'My way out' Squall found Quistis! yay! After this chapy Im gogint o work on 'the rusted knights' Hopefuly! anyways here's this one! O and I only have rights to the plot! hehe.

Jnanee: Glad you like this story. This chapy I hope is funnier. It's crazy right now. I have three extera ppl here right now so that means dad and my house mate are out and everyone ealse is home. eck.

midgetgem: You think so... Maybe I'm too hard on my work.. hhuh.. Anyways! Ty for the review! I love the feed back!

frost :Wonder no longer! Lol. I restarted the game and he does kinda confide in her. That or I just read way to much into things. lol. I always felt that they may have had a good relationship between them. That or again Im just crazied. lol. TY!

Lady Pyrefly: YAY for drunkish Squall. I kinda pulled drunk Squall from the "Mummy" hehe. Love Brendan Fraser! Mahahah! I think that Rinoa and Seifer's ish with everything will be in a new story. This one is just about the door not poening now. lol.

Chapter: Six; Sleep..........?

"I love you too Squall. More than you will ever know." Her words were quiet, hardly making it to her own ears. Quistis sighed and curled up next to him. It was late, or really early. Eather way she was sleepy and Squall was well, drunk. He was next to her humming some random tune and driving her insane. "Squall? Squall? SQUALL!?"

"MMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

"What in hyne's name are you humming?"

"I do not know."

"Can we go to sleep?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm." Squall curled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Umm Squall."

"Yeahhh?"

"Can you let go of me? I can't breath well."

"Yes!" Squall let her go and sighed. "I'm going to brake up with Rinohhhha. Don't do anything next saterday ohay?" His words were a bit off.

"Why?" Sighing she rested her head on the pillow and watched him.

"I think I am gohoinh to ask you ouhht." Quistis gigged at him and turned red. "Cuz I think I love yooo..." That was it. Quistis lost it. Her laughter made him roll over to look at her. "Whhhat?"

"You! You are soooo funny drunk!"

"I'm noht drunket! Yooo ahre!"

"No. I am not. You don't drink often huh?"

"Nhhhoo. Whyy am I so funny?"

"You're sitting here telling me you think you love me and that you are going to ask me out! It's too much!"

"What you dohn't like me thhhat way?"

"Squall. Lets talk in the morring. OK?"

"No!"

"Squall..."

"Quisty!"

"Night..."

"Night..." Squall fell asleep as if on que. Smiling to herself Quistis let herself drift away as well. Sudenly a warm feeling came over her. Opening her eyes she found Squall's chest and his arms wrapped around her. The sun had come up adn was shining birghtly through the windows. "Morring Quisty."

Turning her head she looked into his stormy eyes. "Morring." Slowly she tried to remove herself, but Squall held her close.

"What's the rush. Power's not on quite yet. Plus you're warm and my head hurts."

"I bet. You talked all night."

"I know."

"You remember?"

"I wasn't that waisted."

"O".

"I ment everything."

"..."

"SO what are you doing saterday?"

"Squall..."

"..." His eyes turned cold and he looked away. He could feel her move and before he knew it her lips were on his. Once the kiss was finished he turned his head to her. Just then the power came on and Squall's door opened with a swosh.

"SQUALLY!" There stood Rinoa with the biggest grin Quistis had ever seen. Before anything could be said, Quistis was up and in the bathroom changing. "O Squally! I hope you were ok! I was soo worried! I got locked in the hall! And your door was locked and O Squall!" Squall looked over Rinoa as she performed the death squeez to see Quistis make her excape. Rinoa had no lue she was even there.

AN: Ack! She got away! What the fuck am I thinking? I know. YES! The show must go on! lol. OK you got your wish. More chapies for everyone! hehe

ZoZo


	7. You're mine Right?

AN: BLARG! Schools a pain in my ass! And Im paying for it! Anyways I dont have any blah blah!

Jnanee: I'm working on this one more than anyother story. Its my time taker lol... Well Its going!

midgetgem: Yeah I can't stand Rinoa... but I want to be kinda nice with her in this one.. lol. I love Drunk Squall but I think IM done with him.

frost:I think Seifer is hot and mistunderstod. But I love Squall. hehe.

Ty everyone!

Chapter:Seven; You're mine.... right?

Quistis stood infrom of the mirror quietly. She was tired, or beyond that. Last night started as a kinda happy night at a friends house and turned into a of evil. Quistis had been locked in a room with the one man she had 'loved' for years, and he confessed ,drunkinly, his love for her. "Don't think about it Trepe." Quistis had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in a towel. "You've stopped! You're use to this! He's not worth it. Nothing is anymore." Quistis let the last words fall flat, hitting the silent room.

"Quis?" There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Seif. It's open." Sighing she grabbed her pjs and dressed. It could have been five in the afternooon, but after last night all she wanted to do was sleep with week away.

"Quis?" Seifer walked closer to her. The gloves were off. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"You're going to.... Did Squall do anything to you?"

"Seif. I don't know how to answer eather of those. No Im not going to hurt myself."

"You were thinking it huh?"

"Seifer...."

"Don't lie to me!" His short temper was showing. "Why do you care for that prick soo damn much!?" Seifer grabbed her arm and eld it up to the light. "He's not worth this when you have me!"

"Seifer let go!" Quistis yanked her arm back but Seifer stepped closer.

"No!" He grabbed her again repeting his actions. "Look at this! Look what you do to yourself! It's sick! Quistis..."

"So I'm sick!?" She pulled back adn stumbled back, falling into the tubb hitting her head.

"If you're going to act like this over that ass then I want out of this relationship! It's over Trepe!" Seifer stormed out of her room leaving her there.

"Seifer! Wait! I.. ugh. My head..." Quistis reached her hand back only to feel a warm sticky liquid. "Shit! I'm bleeding! Thanks Seifer!" Quistis stugled a bit but maniged to get out of the tub. "Ok.. I need something to help stop the bleeding." Calm as ever she grabbed a black towel and wrapped it around her head. "Ok.. Now to get to the doc.." A pain shot through her. At a set speed she made her was out of the dorms. The halls were empty, she thought that most people were getting food or sleep. Sleep.. No she had to stay awake, but it was so hard. "Just.... a...... few... more... feet..." She could make out the smell of meds but her vision was bluring. Soon it turned to black.

"Quisty?" The voice was warm, but she could not make out where it came from or where she was. "Quisty? It's ok. I'm here. can you hear me?"

"Squall?" Slowly his steel eyes came onto view. "What..? Where am I? What happened? Why the hell are you... Let go of my hand!" She pulled it away and sighed. "Let me guess. I passed out and you found me?"

"No. Rinoa fell over one of her fuffy pink things, and busted her nose.. I was walking out and I saw you. You didn't look so good. When I went to talk to you, you passed out into my arms."

"Why aren't you with Rinoa?"

"Did you just say aren't?"

"Maybe."

"Wow. You must have hit your head hard."

"Just answer me."

"...."

"Why do you do this? Do I have to get you drunk to get an answer?"

"....maybe."

"Why I see Squall took good care of you Quistis. My my.. This boy never left your side. I thought Rinoa was going to kill him yesterday." Dr Kadowaki came in with a smile and checked Quistis.

"Yesterday?"

"Why yes. Yoou were out for a bit. Mr. Lonhart even staied that night."

"You did?" Squall closed his eyes and nodded.

"Well you look ok. How do you feel? Can you see alright?"

"Umm yes, I'm fine." Quistis keep her gaze on Squall, but his eyes just staied close.

"Ok. You can go home, but I'd like to talk to you about your wrists."

"O. Umm there's no need to." Now it was Quistis' turn to close her eyes.

"O yes I do. I do not want any of.."

"Dr. Kadowaki. I do not need anyone to talk to me about that. Those have been taken care of and my issues have been as well. There is no more of that going on."

"Well I still have to tell Cid, but ok. I'll let Squall walk you back to your room. Thank you again Squall." Squal nodded and gathered Quistis' things

"You didn't have to stay the whole time. I would have been ok. I'm not.."

"Quistis!" Squall stopped and turned to her. "I want you to promise me that you'll never do that again."

"What?"

"Hurt yourself."

"Squall. I'm not sick. I'm not twelve. I can care for myslef. You didn't worry before, don't start now. You don't know me."

"I want to."

"What?"

"Come on." Squall started to was again but was stopped by Quistis' hand. "Let go. You're now well and to need your rest. Now come on." His voice was flat and cold, setting the tone for quiet walk back. "Call me if you need anything." Squall set the things the Trepies left and turned to walk out.

"Squall."

"Hm?" He keep his back to her. Slowly he could feel her hands creep around his waist. "Quistis.."

"I need something." She held onto him hoping he'd relax a bit, but nothing. "I need you to stay a bit." Slowly she could feel him lean into her.

"Why?"

"Becuase I want to be with you."

AN: ACK! (ducks) don't kill me! I have to stop here! Im being kidnapped by my sister! soo umm I'll update quickly cuz I have no more job.. (cries) but umm yeah! G2G

ZoZo


	8. Leave me alone please

AN: Sorry things are taking soo long.. I have writer's block and I can't think for squat.. I had my little cuz help me with this chapy kinda.. hehe.. anyways I do not have ownership of any thing but the plot.. so there that's out of the way.. heh. Ok not a funny chap. Sad kinda. deal with it ok!? hehe.

midgetgem: I know Seifer's kinda a meany in this and I'm sorry cuz I love me some Seifer but that's just how he gets written... heeh sorry.

LadyPyrefly: I can't stand Rinoa and I think she needs some ass falling after all that crap she put everyone through in the game.. hehe.. Squall is soo sweet in this story.. hehhe I love him that way!

frost: Thank you. I'm just a lazy ass and I'm sorry. Hoiopefuly that will be fixed. ty!

BleedinginVain: I think Quistis is a strong charactor in the game, but you don't see much of her because of Rinoa. I think she is a strong person, but has weak points that no one really sees. TY!

Chapter: Eight; Leave me alone, please.

Squall turned in her arms to face her. A small smile trailed across his lips. She was so strong and yet, right now she was weak. Squall sighed and closed his eyes. He was going mad. She was always on his mind now. He could not excape her, or he didn't want to. "Quisty.." Squall leaned in to kiss her but a knock on the door stopped him from claiming her sweet lips.

"Quistis? Are you home?" Quistis heaved a sigh, and stepped back from Squall. Chuckling to himself Squall opened the door and stood back. There stood Seifer, Xu, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa, and Cid. "Quistis, do you mind if we come in and talk with you for a second?" Quistis shook her head and let them wonder into her livingroom. "Now, I can't stay for long but I would like to talk with you tomarrrow about, well, about your err.... umm..." Quistis nodded, hoping he would stop talking. "Yes well, so we could talk about a few things. So till that time I want you to stay here with one of your friends at all times. It's not a request but an order. Understood?" Quistis nodded, what could she really do? "Ok. Good. Now see you in the morring." Quistis watched him walk back out the door. Everyone stayed behind.

"Well, now I am hungery and I'd like to eat so you all can leave now."

"No we can't Quis. Cid said that you need some one with you at all times today." Xu walked closer to her and smiled.

"Xu maybe you and Seifer should leave." Quistis turned her back on them and walked into the kitchen.

"Quis, baby. You're sick and..." Seifer fallowed her.

"No Seifer. Just go. After yesterday I don't want to be near you. Go away." Glaring Seifer did as she asked taking Xu with her, leavingh the rest of the group with a confused look on thier faces. "Now the rest of you can leave as well. I'm fine and nothing..."

"No you're not Quistis! You're sick! We won't leave you to yourself!" Rinoa stepped forward taking her hand, but Quistis pulled back quickly.

"I am not sick! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through or what I really am like! Don't you come in here saying I'm sick! I'm sorry I can't be all chipper all the time like you! Not everybody has a rich daddy and a happy life! If anything I should be in that bathroom right now! If you all think I'm that sick than I should be trying to kill myself as we speak, but I'm not! Not only am I going to lose my job over this but my boyfriend left me because he couldn't handle me! So do you think I'm really that sick!? Now get out of my room!" Quistis calmed down a bit after screaming. Why the hell did everyone say she was sick? Some people just handled pain differntly. I took a bit for the shock of things to wear off but Quistis clamed down and gathered herself before she opened her mouth again. "Look I am sorry I yelled but I just want to be alone right now."

"You can't be alone right now. Cid said.."

"I'll stay." Everyone turned to face Squall, who was still by the door. "Only if she wants me to." Rinoa looked at him as if his head was bolted on upside down.

"Squall can stay." Quistis' words bounced off the walls of the deathly quiet room.

"I'm going to stay too!" Rinoa stomped her foot as she stood between Squall and Quistis.

"Let Rin stay Quistis. I don't think Squall alone with you is a good idea. He's too cold if you ask me."

"No one asked you Irvine. I really just want to be alone. I don't know what the fuss is about. I'm not going to kill myself."

"But you tried before Quistis! That's why we can't leave you alone!" Selphie's voice was cracking do to the tears she was holding back. "Quistis we love you and we want you to get better!"

"She's been fine with me. I was with her for the last two days. She'll be ok with me. So you all can go. No worries." Everyone nodded but Rinoa. Slowly they left the room.

"Squall?" Rinoa had hung back so she could take to him. "I don't know what's going on, but I really don't like you spending so much time with Quistis. If I could just.."

"Rinoa. Quistis needs me. I'm not going to aband..."

"Selphie's here, so is Irvine and Zell. Hell even Seifer! Why you?"

"We understand each other. And..."

"Squall!"

"Rin! Stop acting like a spoiled brat. I'm staying here with her. I want her to be ok."

"I want her to get better too. But I want you."

"Rin."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"..."

"Maybe we can go out for lunch tomarrow. Sound good?"

"...."

"Or not. Whatever you want. Bye Squally!" When Rinoa was done she skipped off on her marry way, leaving Squall to ponder.

"Squall?" He turned to see Quistis looking at him, as if her eyes were burning into his soul. "Hungery?" Nodding he fallowed her into the kicthen, where she had some chicken a rice set out for them. "You two ok?"

Not in the mood for anything, Squall reached over and took her hands in his. Gently he ran a thumb over the worst scar. He could feel her wrench under his touch, but she did not pull back. "When did you do this one?"

Quistis watched his fingers glide over her skin. It felt odd, no one had touched them before. "A little over two weeks ago. I had flash backs of a mission I did. All I could remeber was the smell of burning bodies and the faces of .." Her voice cracked. "About two month ago I was sent to stop a group from raiding a small town, near Timber. I didn't think too much of it. I was sent alone, so I thought that it was a little thing, you know?" Squall nodded. He knew garden only sent two or more people out if they thought it was needed, but Quistis is one of the best, and could handle a 'big' job alone. "I got there and I was too late. Most of the place was in flames. The smell.. I couldn't get rid of it. I walked through the small town alone looking for anyone who was still alive... I didn't find anyone though. When I was there I walked by an orphanage. O Squall.. All I could think about was everyone here. What if we had something like that happen when we were at Edea's house?" She stopped and let her tears hit the table before she continued. "When I got back I reported to Cid.. He said we didn't get paid that much for the job, and that he was sorry. After that I stared having dreams. But in truth I could only really see one part of the town over and over. The orphanage. I didn't want to close my eyes after the first dream. I could see all those children. I had cut myself before, but I didn't mean to go that deep..." Squal watched as tears started to fall faster from her eyes. Slowly they died and she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry for being so weak. I... I know it shouldn't have let it make that big.."

"It's ok Quisty." Squall walked over to her, and gently took her into his arms. "It only shows you're human." They sat there still, in silence before Quistis moved so she could look Squall in the eyes. Slowly she leaned forwards, closing the gap between them. Suddenly, Squall turne his head letting her place a kiss on his cheek. "We can't." Quistis closed her eyes and nodded. How stupid could she be. She really thought that he loved her. That he was going to be with her, and not Rinoa.

"I need a smoke..." Her voice was raspy do to her crying.

Squall watched her walk away a bit before he got up. Out on the veranda she was smoking, and shaking a bit. Walking out behind her, he took off his jacket and placed it on her sholders. "Here." He could feel her stiffen under his jacket. "I wont bite."

"I know." She flicked the butt over the railing and turned to him. A smile touched his lips as she looked onto him. "I love you." With that said she brushed past him, but his arm stopped her. She could feel his arms close around her and his lips coming closer to her. Softly he brushed his lips across her ear, than nuzled his nose in her neck. "Squall?"

"I love you too.."

AN: WoW Soo sweet! Well here.. I think this will do. I have to go pick up emerson so.. yeah.. Be back soon! R&R! maybe.....

ZoZo


	9. Are you insane?

An: Ok so this is really sad.. Im soo sleepy so sorry if thier's anything wrong with this chap, but i have to write it, cuz it's in my head..

Bleeding In Vein: I would have by then too.. Ty! I gots an Idea now...

midgetgem: I thought that's be an odd twist.. I don't know.. I'm just blowing shit out of my ass. Hope you like it.

Lady Pyrefly: I don't know why but this is my fluffy story.. I hate fluff but this is ok.. Gald you liked it..

Chapter: Nine; Are you insane?

"What?" Quistis pulled back from him to look him in the eyes. All she could see was the mass of soft hair.

"I love you." Squall's head staied low.

"You've said that maybe five times in the past two days."

"I do."

"As a sister huh?"

"No. I..."

"What?" She was tired of him toying with her. "Look Squall. I'm really tired and I can't handle this anymore. I want to go to bed ok?"

"..."

"Squall?" Finaly he looked up at her. Maybe the lack of sleep was making her see things, or maybe it was the way the sun was setting, but she could have swarn that Squall was tearing. "Squall.. "

"It's ok. I understand." Slowly he walked back into her 'house' and placed himself on the sofa. Quistis stormed in after him. Her blood was boiling. How could he be like this? Angerly she threw herself on his lap and took his lips in hers. Slowly his body relaxed under hers, and be wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Gently he ran his tongue along her lips, asking if he could enter. Parting her lips she let him rome her mouth. Time passed, and if it was not for breathing, the kiss would have lasted longer. Slowly they parted, Quistis hanging her head low, so not to meet his steel eyes. "Quisty.." gently he lifted her head up to meet his.

"I'm sorry Squall. I had to. You say you love me and all but Rinoa..."

Squall looked down stopping her from going on. "I.. You mean more to me than her." Squall let a sigh out. "I know something is wrong, but I don't think you're sick. I just wanted you..."

"Squall." Gently Quistis wrapped her arms around him. The room was still and held them captive, only to be broken by a knock on the door. Sighing Quistis slid off Squall's lap, and headed to the door. Looking through the peep hole she found Zell, Rinoa, Xu and Seifer standing there. Sighing again she just stood there and hoped they'd go away. That didn't work. Slowly she cracked the door. "Can I help you?"

"We came to talk to you." Quistis held back the earge to growl at she forced herself to lean against the frame. "Can we come in?" Rolling her eyes she stepped aside.

"Why not. I was only planing to go to bed." Throwing herself on the sofa next to Squall she watched everyone file in behind her.

"Quis I wanna talk about the other day." Seifer got as close to her as he could and reached for her hand. Quistis was quicer and pulled it back before he got too close. "That's what I want to talk to you about. We all love you and want you to get better. We talked to Dr. Kadowaki. She said the best thing to do is talk about why you did that in the first place."

"We're here for you Quistis." Zell's voice threw her off. Seifer and Xu she could handle but Zell was a differnt story.

"That's very sweet Zell but I am ok." Quistis smiled the best she could.

"No you're not. Damn it Quistis. Seifer and I see what you do. I know you smoke and drink. It's not good for you." Xu looked away holding back her tears.

"Quistis you're not ok. Please let us help you." Again Quistis found herself looking into Zell's pleading eyes.

"Look. It's not like I'm sick or anything, I just.."

"Yes you are Quistis! Seifer, Xu, Zell, Selphie,Irvine! We are all worried about you! You can't keep doing this to your self!" Rinoa was screaming. In flustration she grabbed her hand. There she held up her wrists showing them off. "This. This is not right! You're sick! You need..." Squall's had stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Let go of her." Squall glared at her angerly and pulled her away. "Xu. Seifer. Thank you for coming but I think it'd be best if you leave. Ok?" Seifer and Xu did as they were asked do to the level of anger in Squall's voice. Threatingly Squall dragged Rinoa outside to talk. "Don't ever talk to her that way again. She's not sick. Got that." Rinoa glared back at him and pulled herself free.

"I'm not a child Squall. She is sick. Can't you see what she's done to herself?"

"Be that as it may, she's not sick. If I ever see or hear you talking toher like that again I will..."

"Will what Squall?"

"You will be kicked out of garden, and I will make sure no garden will ever let you step foot on them. Clear?"

"Are you blind? We are just trying to help her."

"Telling her she's sick is not helping. "

"But just watching her isn't eather. Come home with me Squall. Let Zell stay with her."

"No."

"Come home with me or... or I'm leaving."

"..."

"Squall?"

An: I'm stopping it here.. Sorry. Next chappy will be up soon.. Byes!

ZoZo


	10. Love, right? No Then, love left?

AN: Quick Quick heres another! aaaahhh! hehe I love my job..

midgetgem: I love cliffehangers but I also love them more when they're updated quickly... so here!

Lady Pyrefly: Stabbs Rinoa yeah as every one can see I really don't care for her.. So here's a new chapy! ty!

Bleeding In Vein: Msahahah! Squall's being mean to Rinoa... mahahha! ty.

Chapter: Ten; Love right? No. Then love left?

Quistis looked down at her hands with shame in her eyes. She had always known that it wasn't normal to do that, but never had she been ashame of it. Hearing her stomach growl she realized how hungery she was. Turning she saw Zell watching her. "Hungery? I have some hot dogs in the frig."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can have them. I don't care for hot dogs.."

"What?! Are you sure you're human?"

"Yes.. Now come on. I don't bite." Quistis smiled and threw a few things in the microwave.

"Thanks Quisty."

"No prob. Hey sorry I was being soo mean earlier. I'm really kind of out of it."

"No worries. Just looking out for you." Zell fished a mouth full of hog dogs and look up at Quistis. She was just starting into her chicken and rice. "I really care about you...Maybe we can go to Balamb after everything is ok with you.. You know like a da..." His words were stopped by the 'swoosh' of the door. In stormed a grumpy, grumbling Squall. "Squall man.. What happened?.."

"Squall are you ok?" Quistis stood up looking onto him fully.

"Rinoa. We.. We're not together anymore." He looked up at Quistis with kind if a smile, but dropped it quickly when he realized Zell was still there. "Umm thanks Zell. You can go if you want to."

"No way man. You must feel bad.. I'll stay and you can go home."

"No. I wanna talk to Quistis about a few things." Squall sat at the table where his chicken and rice were, cold.

"I don't think it would be best man. She's not well and I don't think mentaly you are eather."

"Zell.. Squall and I will be ok. Please?" Quistis walked over to him and took his hand. "For me?" Zell nodded and walked to the door. Smiling Quistis walked him there. "Thank you again Zell."

"So umm.... See ya." Zell quickly kissed her on the cheek before dashing out the door.

"Damn!" Quistis shut the door and turned to Squall. "What?"

"Damn what?"

"Damn you Zell and Seifer."

"Do not put me in the same boat as Seifer."

"To late you are on 'the list' with them."

"What list?"

"My list."

"Like Seifer's 'nut to crack' list"

"Hahah. No 'nut' cracking on that list."

"What list!?" Quistis smiled at him and walked back into her bedroom. "O.. O that list.. Yeah no nut cracking." Squall fallowed her back into the room, and couldn't help but laugh. There she was in a ball, half asleep. "Quisty..?"

"Guess you're staying the night."

"Staying the night?"

"Can't be left alone.. and I'm tired..." She smiled sheepishly and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Am I sleeping on the sofa or.."

"Like last time.. Only you won't be drunk. ok?"

"Yeah. But can I shower first. A whole night with you and the next in a hospital.. I think I should.."

"Go for it."

Squall nodded and walked into the bathroom. He on the other hand had something to. Sighing he looked at himself in the mirror. He was paler, if that is possible, had deep rings under his eyes, and yet he felt ok. He and Rinoa were no longer together and he was fine with that, maybe even happy about it. Maybe it was Quistis who made him open his eyes. No he knew it was her. Sighing he stripped down and turned on the shower. Closing his eyes he let the warm water hit him. He had to clear his mind. Quistis was in the next room, and if his mind wondered too much... No he had to stop thinking. That was **_not_** going to happen.

Out in the room Quistis sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe now that Rinoa was no longer with Squall they could be together.. Smiling she tried to let sleep take her in. Slowly the black took her, but was shattered by a knock at the door. "Damn. Why the hell is it always at the wrong moment!?" Angerly she stopped to the door. On the other side was Edea. "Why Hyne? Why?" Slowly she opened the door. "Hi Edea."

"Quistis. O how are you?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm sick.. Or that's what everyone says."

"Do you think you're sick?"

"No. I think I'm tired and missunderstood."

"See you're fine. I just wanted to check up on you, and Squall."

"O.." Quistis blushed a bit. "He's in the shower right now. But he's keeping an eye on me."

"Well that's good. I'll let Cid know you are ok. Night Quistis."

"Night Edea." Smiling she shut the door and walked back into her room. "Wait a sec!?" That was odd. Edea didn't even come in. She just.. Sighing, she cleared her head and crawled into her large bed. As soon as she found the perfect spot Squall came out of the bathroom. His wet hair flopped in his face. "Damn."

"Huh?"

"I need a shower." Quistis ran past him with some night wear. She forgot that she hadn't had one in a while. Sighing she jumped in and let the spray hit her. It was a bit cold, but she didn't care. It felt good. After she was squeky clean she twoled herself down, dressed and walked out. Squall was just coming back into the bedroom. "Sorry."

"No it's ok." Squall smiled and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. "You smell good." His voice was a monsterouse wisper and filled her ears. Gently he kissed her lips, while the smell of sweet pea filled him.

"So do you.." Quistis smiled while running a hand through his damp hair. Gently Squall tugged her, pulled her towards her bed. She finaly gave in and did as he silently asked. "Squall..." She burried her head in his neck and gigled. "You are insane."

"No just really tired."

"Night."

"Night." Squall let them both fall on the bed and find the perfect spot. There they fell asleep, together.

AN: Fluff! ack! O well.. R&R!

ZOZO


	11. What now?

AN: OK so again I have no life... glade you ppl like that.. lol.. ty for the reviews!

midgetgem: So yeah Quitis is kinda mentaly fucked in this story.. but there has to be something going on under that calm mask of hers... eh.

lady pyrefly: Lol... The fluff.. I don't care for fluff so I don't truely care for writing it, but the dark.... I don't know about that.. for more details on my darker writing see... one of my other stories.. Rusted knights is just a twisted story that makes everything in it have two sides and my way out is sex and human ummm emotions or screwups... you tell me... anyways ty!

SexyNinja: TY for the review.. I up date quickly soo keep an eye out.. I'll work on spelling.. ty..

Chapter: Eleven; What now?

"RING!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Stop your screaming." Quistis reached over and grabbed the phone. "Ello?" He blissful sleep was shattered by the loud ringing.

"Quistis?" Sighing tiresomely she let a long hum answer him. "Yes well. I want you to stop by my office to talk over a few things. Lets see I have a break around.. oo lets say in and hour or soo. That good?" Again Quistis let a sigh of a hum answer him. She was still half asleep. The last few days were trying on her part. "Good. I'll see you then. O can you please send Squall to my office once Zell gets there?"

"Um Yes sir."

"Thank you Quistis." Cid and Quistis hung the phone up at the same time. Letting a long sigh out, Quistis flopped down on the bed. A rather loud "umh" could be heard from the head of the bed. Truning her head she saw Squall looking down at her with a comfused face. Smiling she pulled herself closer to his face, and let a finger traces his scare. She smile when he tired to watcher her finger move. He looked soo..... cute when he went cross-eyed.

"Morring." Squall smiled back at her, tighting his grip around her. "Sleep good?"

"MMMM you know it." Shifting she pulled herself up to him and took his lips with hers. It was a sweet kiss. Though Quistis tried not to think that neather of them had brushed thier teeth. Cringing she pulled back.

"What?"

"Morring breath."

"O and yours is sweet?"

"No. But my shit dosen't stink." Smiling she pulled him closer, closing any gap between them. "Plus Cid wants you to come in. He's sending Zell over to make sure I don't do anything."

"I don't think you will."

"MM no I wont." Quistis teasingly brushed her lips across his.

"Wont? You were and instructor at one point, right?" Teasingly he pulled her around so he was resting on her chest. "You're grammer is slipping."

"You just bring that out in me. What can I say?" Quistis ran her fingers through his wild hair and chuckled as he frowned. His hair was so perfectly out of place. Once she swore that he had some how managed to style it that way, and that he had some form of something in it. She thought that he migh be vain, about his hair amyways. She'd fine out sooner or later. "Squall?" Now it was his turn to respond with a hum. "Don't go. Say I didn't tell you, and that I got you drunk and drugged."

Squall laughed at her. "Yeah. Cuz that could happen."

"It could. And it is because, not cuz. You said my grammer was slipping."

"You started a sentence with and.. I don't think that's in grammerish form."

"Grammerish? Man. That's a streach for a new word."

"You can add ish to anything."

"Really now?"

"Yeah like... You're blondish hair is beautiful."

"Hhaha. Squall at poetry. This is someting." Quistis hugged at him as she laughed.

Squall looked down and became very quiet. "I can do poetry." Squall rested his head on her chest quietly.

"O Squall stop that." Sweetly she ran her hand through his hair. He was soo warm and solid to her. "Besides I could be calling you Squally."

"Don't." He looked up at her warningly.

"So what pet name can I give you?"

"Do we have to have pet names?"

"Come on. I'll call you.."

"Boo."

"What?"

"You're my Boo."

"Boo?"

"Yes. Boo." Quistis hurlled a giggle fit at him. "What? It's cute."

"Then you'll be my baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes."

"No... don't call me baby. Call me Squall.. "

"I can call you Leon."

"Leon?"

"Yeah. My Leon. You know... Your last name being Leonhart."

"I'll be your Leon."

"Leon..." She let the word slide off her tounge. "MMM" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but as always Hyne had a differnt thought and there was a knock at the door. "Damn."

"You say that alot."

"Gee thanks Leon. Err. If that's Zell he _will_ die." Squall watched her walk twards the door. He had to smile. She was beautiful, and she was his girlfriend now. Grumbling to herself, Quistis opened the door violently, or as violently as one can when the door is automatic. "What?" Zell stood there with a look of hurt. She didn't mean to have so much anger in her voice. "Sorry. I was sleeping."

"It's ok Quisty. Umm Cid needs to talk to Squall so I'm here to.." Squall came walking out of the bedroom in his normal manner. "O Hey Squall.." Slowly he walked over to Quistis and wrapped his arm around her waist. Zell could only see him wisper something. Emotionaliss, Squall walked past him and down the hall. "Yeah nice to see you too man. Quisty what's up with him?"

"Tired." Quistis' voice was flat, but her cheeks were stained. Zell watched her a bit before he entered the room. Something was differnt about her. It kind of made him uneasy. "Sorry. Come on in Zell." She side stepped so he could walk in fully. "I'm going to go change so make your self at home. Ok?" Zell smiled and watched her walk into the next room.

Quistis Looked through her closet for something to wear, there wasn't much. There were her pinky skirts and shirt, school uniforms, two sets of jeans, and maybe three shirts. Yeah she needed to go shopping. Sighing deeply she grabbed a light blue botton up short shleved shirt and jeans. "Eh it works." Changing quickly she she stopped to look in the mnirror. "Hehe. O well." Sighing she walked back out to find Zell bounching on the sofa. "It wont get any softer Zell." Shocked her looked up at her.

"Hehe Sorry." Zell stopped bounching. He was soo nervous. "So umm Quisty.. I was wondering if you thought about wh... what I said yesterday..?"

BEEP BEEP "WILL ZELL AND QUISTIS PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE. WILL ZELL AND QUISTIS PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE."

Cid's voice through Zell out of his thoughts. "Better go Quisty." Quickly he dashed to the door, hoping she was behind him. They walked quietly to the office, neather of them looking at eachother. Once they reached it they found Cid, Rinoa, and Squall sitting at the head of the table. "This everyone?"

"No. We are waiting on Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, and Xu. Please sit down you to." Cids voice was warm but his eyes were on Quistis. Slowly she sat herself next to Squall, fallowed by Zell, who sat next to her. Rinoa gladed at them for the other side of the table. This was not going to be a happy meeting. Finaly everyone filed in, Selphie and Irvine sat next to Rinoa and Seifer, adn Xu sat opposite of them. "Good now that everyone is here I would like to..."

"I feel Ms. Trepe is not fit to be an instructor." Rinoa's voice was angy.

"Yes. I understand that Rinoa but I am the one to make that,,"

"I think she's fine Cid." Zell's sweet voice rang in the room.

"That's cuz you have the hohts for her!" Rinoa's shrill voice chalanged his.

"Do not!"

"O yes you do!"

"Rinoa! Zell! Sut up!"

"Stay out of this Cowboy! The brat and I are talking!"

"Don't talk to my Irvy like that Zell!"

"Stay out of it Selphie! No one asked you!"

"You just came in here acting like you're Hyne, Rinoa. Just leave!'

"O and the lap dog belongs! Bite me Seifer!"

"Push off you blue slut!"

"Chat out Xu!"

The fighting had gone off and there was no stopping it. Squall just sat quietly with his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. Slowly Cad walked over to Quistis and wispered in her ear. "Hey come with me. We'll talk and walk. I think they can stay here." Leaning over he turned to Squall. "Why don't you come with us. Ok?" Squall nodded and fallowed them out. "As you both know, there had been some work being done on the dorms. I have put in a few new halls for more students. I have also made a heroes hall. There are only a few room, a large living space, pool and wash room there. I had it added for you guys. Irvine, Selphie, Xu, Zell, Rinoa, Seifer, Nadia, Rajin, and Fujin. Here." He handed the both a key, not a key card, but a real key. Quistis flipped it over in her hand. On the back it had the number 14 and the letters QT. "You all have these keys. You have to use them in the lift. Here." Neather of them realized that they had reached the new part of the building. Placing the key into a key hole a new bottom popped out of the key pad. "It's just for you guys. I'll let you pick out your rooms."

"Sir. I thought you wanted to talk to me about.."

"O yes.. I almost forgot. Ms. Trepe, you are no longer an instructor. You are now head of addmitions. I know you'll do a good job. Have a nice day."

AN: Ah! Here.. hope you like it. Cid's kinda umm odd.. anyways.. RR.!

ZoZo


	12. My Room?

AN: HI again! Im working on it! dont kill me! Im going to post a new chap on my other two stories after thanks giving.. Cuz Im leaving the state! Sorry! hides ok!

Bleeding In Vein: No review for last chapy. sorry. Glad you liked it! yay! I dont know if I am going to make a 3rd R story but we'll see..

midgetgem : TY! Yay some one other than me hates Rinoa.. mahahha!

Shizuma The Black Angel Demon: I'm glad you liked my story.. lol.. I up date really quick with this one.. so keep an eye out!..

Lloyd (Irving) Aurion: No you have not reviewed this before hand.. but ty for the review.. Seifer will not die! Rinoa .. heheh we will seee.. I love my Qualls.. (thats all I write anyways) lol.

Lady Pyrefly : I know poor Zell. He'll get his chance, but umm Squall has her... anyways... I put ZoZo on the end because its my nick name/ writers name.. my name is Zoe.. so ZoZo is a nick name.. like to say it is MINE! lol..Thats all.. so yeah.. ty!

Chapter: Tweleve; My room?

Quistis looked at Squall with confusion written all over her face. At first she thought that she had lost her job, and been kicked out of garden for her actons. Cid on the other hand had promoted her, and gave everyone new rooms. Sighing she walk to the end of the hall. There was a larg living space, with a landery room off to the side and 'fitness area'. "Wow." Slowly she let her eyes rake over the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Squall walk to a door with the number 40269 ingraved in it.

"I think this is my room." Slowly he walked up to it and placed the key in. It opened with a woosh. "Yeah. This has to be my room." Looking around she found out why Squall had stated that. His things had already been brought up. It was clean and plane. "Where's yours?"

Looking around she found her door across the hall. "Number 14 right there. Across from you."

"Good." Squall walked over and took her in his arms. "We'll be closer." Smiling he took her key and opened it for her. It was nice, open and oddly all differnt shades of blue. "Nice.." His words hummer in her ear. Gently he dipped his lips onto her neck, letting shivers go down her spine. "Maybe we should brake.."

"Squall..." Smiling she turned to face him. Smiling she dragged her fingers through his hair. The smile that danced on his lips made him look sweet and warm. "I do believe I am the only person to see that."

"See what?"

"You really smile." Quistis gently pressed her lips to his, only to take them away quickly.

"You're a tease."

"Yeah, but I'm yours."

"Quistis?" Seifer stood by the door looking in on them in disbelief. "Squall?" Standing there they could hear the others coming down the hall. Quickly Quistis let go of Squall and stood to the side. "What in Hyne's name is going on?" Seifer's angery voice quieted the hall and made everyone come closer. "Quistis... Tell me!" Seifer stormed in towards her. "Are you two?" By now everyone was standing there watching them.

"Seifer.." A hard hand came across her face, knocking her down.

"You little slut! I should have left you..." His words were cut off by Squall. There Squall had rushed at Seifer and had taken him down. Quistis sat abck and watched them fight. Looking up she saw everyone standing there with confused faces. "Get off me you little prick! Damn! And stay away from my Quistis!"

"She's not yours!" Squall landed a punch only to have Zell pull him off of Seifer.

"Stop this.. Squall what are you talking about? Seifer what is wrong with you. You and Seifer were dating Quistis?"

"Rinoa. Shut up! Seifer get out! I am not yours! Squall.. I think you should leave." Slowly Quistis got to her feet. "I really just want some time to myself. I haven't been alone in over 48 hours.. So please just leave." Sighing, Quistis sat down on her new sofa. It was soft and very conforting.

"Quisty?" Sighing she turned to see Zell still standing in the door frame. "Umm I was wondering.."

"Hey Zell wanna go to Balamb?"

"Yeah!" Zell tried not to sound too excited. Smiling, he lead her down to the parking garage. Quistis walked next to him, happy that someone didn't want to talk to her about her problems. It didn't take long for Zell to start talking again. "So what was that all about?" Quistis just sat there. She didn't want to answer him. "It's ok Quistis. I wont say anything."

"I know you wont. Seifer and I were dating,"

"What? How could you date that.. that..."

"He was sweet. He saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Yeah. I went to Balamb for a vacation. After a few days off I walked back.. On the way I ran into a T-rex, and I kinda lost. I killed it, but I was in real bad shape. Seifer was thankfuly walking near by. He saved me." Zell saw that she kinda smiled that the thought. "After that he took care of me. I guess we just fell for each other."

"O. Then why was Squall kicking his ass? It's not like you two are dating right?"

"Umm we kinda are."

"O. That's why."

"Zell...."

"No. So umm Selphie thought we chould have a costume party. You know.. To brake in the new living space. Wanna get some costumes?"

"Yeah Zell. That would be great." Smiling Quistis placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there." They shopped for a costume for hours.. Quistis really liked being around Zell. He could just make her smile, laugh, and almost be herself. Whatever that was like. "That's great. Let head back."

"Rin's going to shit a brick when she see you and Squall. O That costume looks good on you."

"Better I can't breath."

The party was just starting. Irvine was dressed as, you guessed it, a cow boy. Selphie was dressed as a cheerleader of yellow, and purple. Seifer had on a devil's out fit, and oddly Xu was matching. Rinoa was dressed as an angle sweet and inocent, in her head. Selphie had forced her way into Squall's room, pinned a tall to his ass, ripped off his shirt, painted wiskers on his face, placed cat ears on his head, and forced him out of his room. Yeah, he felt like a shaved cat.

Sighing to himself, Squall had placed himself at the far end of the room, hoping to high hell Quistis would shake her ass and come out. Looking up he saw Zell come running in. It was funny to see Selphie being jumped by the pirate Zell. Just as funny was Rinoa's reaction. She had dumped a large glass of red punch on herself. Her little white dress was now pink and see through. Going camando was not a good idea tonight, for her anyways. Horrified, she ran to her room in tears. Smiling to himself he looked up to see the most beautiful thing in his life. There was Quistis, dressed as an angel, but insted of white she wore black, and red. Her wings were black and red tipped, a tight black corset covered her torso, while black and red cotten cover her legs, shredded at the end. She looked like she was walking on air.

"Quistis?"

Slowly she walked over to him, and let her lips brush his ear. "Here kitty kitty." Squall could only nodd. He trired to speak but nothing came. Slowly he let her lead him throught the hall to her room. Smiling she turned to him and laghed.

"What?" Oddly his voice cracked.

"Close your mouth. You look like a fish."

"You are still an instructor after all."

"MMM but I'm not any more."

"In my head you always will be."

"That would be wrong."

"What?"

"Kissing your instructor."

"Yeah, but. Ok you go me there." Smiling he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you Quistis."

"I love you too, Leon." Smiling the walked into her room. Playfuly Quistis pulled off his ears and started to pull at his tale.

"Hey Hey! The tale is stuck on my pants. Don't rip them."

"Sorry."

AN: Ending this chapy! Ok sorry.. I want one story thats not r! hehe! write more later!

ZOZO!


	13. I'm Late!

AN: ACK! Im going to die here.... OK,... now that thats said.. I found a job! dances Bad news.. I found a job.. stop dancing Even more bad news... I'm workin black friday in the Florida mall...EVEN even more bad news.. I have to have more classes.. and worst off.. less time for my stories.. cries ok.. The plot is mine! So no touchey! And that's about it... ok..

Bleeding In Vein: Damn! Yeah but unlike my other stories.. there is NO open sex in the story.. you want that.. read other soties of mine.. or think of it in your head.... Yeah I know no turning back.. yay!

Lady Pyrefly: I'll try! NO prob. I like it when readers ask me about things. Cuz I do add stupid little things here and there. Squall being a cat.. you can thank Niki for that.. She came up with it.. Her idea.. sadly not mine.. (but uh.. lets never say I said any of this.. ok?)

midgetgem: I think Rinoa need some 'Im stupid look at me" time... so that's what was up with the camo thing. laughs evilly I'm glad you really liked the chapy. Like I said.. I have a life now. cries so it'll take a bit longer.

Xtreme Nuisance: Hi! I;m soo conunfused! (That doesn't take much though lol) umm picks you ok.. I don't know.. umm TY I think?

Chapter: Thirteen; I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! NO time to say hello! Goodbye! Late! I'm late! I'm late!

Quistis rolled over in her bed. The room was filled with light and burned her eyes. Tiresomely she flopped down into a nice warm spot, this was nice. She was warm, half asleep, and felt safe in the strong arms around her. Strong arms? Quickly she opened an eye. "Morrin Quisty." Slowly she let a smile dance across her lips.

"Morrin."

"Sleep well?"

"Did you?"

"After five."

"Same here. Still sleepy."

"Then go back to sleep. I'll keep you safe."

"Safe? With you? I don't think I'm that save with you."

"And why do you say that?"

"You my fine friend, make me wish we could get locked in this room for ever!"

"Maybe we can fix that.." Squall Playfully pulled her closer and smothered her with kisses.

"No! Stop! Watch your hands!"

"Why?"

"I have to get up. It's.." Looking over at the clock she gasped. "O I'm late as hell for my job! Squall let go!" Fighting she tried in vain to get out of the bed.

"Nope. I called in today. That means.."

"Nothing! I have to go! It's my first day!"

"So.."

"I have to go today!" After some struggling she managed to get free and run to her closet. Quickly she changed into the garden uniform and ran towards the door. "I'll see you later Leon!" Running down the hall she failed to see Irvine standy there. "Ow!" Slowly she got to her feet. "I'm sorry Irvine."

"No it's ok. See ya later Quisty." Irvine watched her run off before he went to Selphies room. "Hey Selph?" Slowly he knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Slowly Irvine pushed it open. The back door was closed so he thought that maybe she was changing. Finaly the door opened and out Selphie stepped in her every day wear. "Whats up Irvy?"

"Did you know Quisty was seeing some one?"

"No. She's dating Seifer right?"

"No she did. Now she has some guy named Leon in her room."

"She has a guy in her room? Wow! Wonder where she knows him from."

"I don't know."

"Lets go see who it is!" Excitedly she jumped up and down.

"Sleph.. Come on. I'm hungery."

"I know. But we can stop by her dorm on the way out."

"Selph, that's not right."

"I know you've wonder what room looks like, come on!" Without letting him get a woed in other wize she dragged him to her door. Just as her hand touched the door knob, it swong open. "Squall!" Selphie almost fell over in shock when he stepped out.

"Yeah?" Squall looked up rather shocked at the pair.

"Squall man is some one in there?" Irvine tired to look over him but Squall shut the door and shook his head. "So there was no Leon?" Squall's face turned a bit red when he heard Irvine utter that name. "Eh maybe I was hearing things. Wait. Hey Squall what were you doing in her room?"

"I was." Squall searched his brain for an answer. DING! Found one! "I came over last night when she left the party. I wanted to see if she was ok. I guess I fell asleep on her sofa." Irvine looked him over quickly and nodded. The boy was still in his costume Selphie had soo nicely gave him. "Well I'm going to shower and change." Squall walkde away rather releaved.

"He's a fabricator."

"A what?"

"A liar!"

"What make you say that?"

"One his make-up was siped off. His face had greyish smuges. Two.. His tale was kinda ripped."

"So Selph."

"And three I saw her walk out of the living area with him."

"Come on. Squall dating Quistis. He's still with Rinoa."

"OO Lets go find her!"

"Selphie!"

"Eather come with me or I'll tell Zell."

"You wouldn't!"

"I will!"

"Fine! I think she went to Squall's office." Selphie squeeled as they walked to Squall's office. Just as Irvine had said there she was. "Hey Rin!"

"Hi Irvine. Now can I go see Squall?" She was fighting with the secretary.

"I'm sorry Rinoa. Squall called in sick today."

"What do you mean sick!"

"Hey Rin. I know where he is. Come on." Selphie started to pull her back so that she wouldn't be killed by the angery 'angel' Rinoa. "Hey Rin."

"Yeah?" Tired Rinoa rested against the wall of the elivator.

"Did you and Squall brake up?"

"Umm.." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Yes. OO Selphie! I don't know what happened! I can't find him!" By now the few tears were a water fall of death. Selphie hugged Rinoa in hopes it would confort her. "Selphie.. I want him back! I'll do anything!"

AN: HIya! Sorry this one took sooo long. things are crazy! lol. Umm lets see.. The Rusted Knights is finished..So if you were waiting for that one its done! Umm My Way Out has chapy 10 up.. hehe Squall and Seifer clash in that one.. hehe (when do they not) and in the next chapy for this one.. We found out what Rinoa will do to get Squall back and what Irvine's little secret is! Lol.. So stay toon! OO and I may post a new story.. It's in the works.. as always it's a Quall.. but its a new beining! lol! TY RR!

ZoZo!


	14. UmmYou're what?

AN: HI! How is everyone!? Me .. ummm it's 15 days till christmass and the temp has had a high of 93.. hehe suxs.. O umm yeah here

Lady Pyrefly :I really did not notic that. I didn't plan on it but now that I have it I am going to use it. lol.

Midgetgem: Wait no longer! I am working on it. I am fool cuz I stated a nother story so I still have 3 up and running.. BUt I do have a holiday coming up so I'll write more.

Klutzygirl(too lazy to sign in): TY I am glad you like it. I am a big Quistis fan.. you can thank my ex for that.. grr.. anyways.. I always saw her as a person who didn't let ppl in too deep, so maybe she had some issues.... TY!

frost : Yay! for happiness! Hyne knows we all need it! TY!

Chapter: fourteen; Umm you're what?

It had been a long day for. Quistis pushed back her chair and looked at her desk. There were papers every where. Sighing hse removed her glasses and rubbed the dent they had made on the bridge of her nose. Tiresomely she left her office and head to the cafeteria for some dinner. After grabbing her trey for food she looked around for a seat. There in the corner was Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa. Shaking her head she headed over there.

"Hey." As she near them she could tell Rinoa had been crying.

"Hey Quisty. Have a seat here." Irvine patted the seat next to him.

Slowly she lowered herself into the seat. "What's going on?" She looked at Rinoa as ther girls tears started to fall again.

"Squall dumped her."

"O.." Quistis tried to to put sympathy in her voice but it didn't quite work.

"Do you know why Quisty?" Selphie's high pitched voice had danger ringing through it.

"No. Why don't you talk to Squall your selves?"

"Well you see, Selph, Rin, and I can't seam to find him. You two have been around each other alot and well maybe you know where he is. He wasn't at work.."

"Please Quisty! I need to talk to him!" Rinoa stared at him pleadingly.

"I.. umm..."

"Quisty darling. Selph and I were wondering if you could talk to him. You do spend a lot of time with him."

"Sure Irvy." Quistis looked down at her food unable to eat. "I think I'm going to head out now. Bye guys."

As she turned and started to walk away she felt a warm hand on her shouleder. "Hey Quisty. Can I walk with you?" Irvine stood there with a look on his face that no girl could say no to. She nodded and started walking again. "Hey can I talk to you about something?" Agina she nodded. "Is Squall gay?" Quistis almost did a doble take. "Did he talk to you?"

"Irvine. Squall's not gay. Why do you ask?"

"I umm.. well.. You see.." Sighing he looked down at his feet.

"O my you're?" Irvine nodded before she could get another word in. "O Irvine! Squall's not gay. So you like.." Again Irvine nodded and turned a bit red. "Anyone other.."

"Zell."

"Have you..."

"No. I can't."

"If I tell you something you promise you wont say anything?"

"Tell away, but don't say anything."

"I wont. Squall and I are dating."

"Selph thought so too."

"Are you going to ask Zell?"

"NO I can't. I can't tell him. What if he says no."

"You should at least tell him."

"Tell who?" Neather he noticed that they were now in the living area of thier floor. Zell had come trotting up behind them.

"Nothing." Irvine turned a bit and sighed.

"Quisty?"

"Sorry Zell. I can't say. Irvine can but I promised I wouldn't."

"Damnit Quisty!"

"Good luck boys!" With that said she walked over to her room. Smiling she opened the door, walked in and headed stright for the bathroom. A long hot bath was needed. Turning on the watter she dumped a large amout of bubble bath into it. Just as she was about to strip there was a loud knock at the door. "No.. No please... I'm tired!" Sighing she opened the door in her bath robe.

"Hey Quisty can I talk to you?" Zell stood there with a heart broken look in his eyes.

"Yes Zell." Opening the door wider she lead him to the sofa. "What is it?"

"It's Irvine. He....well you know." He shifted a bit feeling unconfertable.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know."

"Did you answer him?"

"No I kinda just walked away."

"Zell! Go talk to the man! Come on Zell."

"I don't knwo what to say! I think I want to but I don't know."

"Then tell him. Let him know." Quistis was now pushing him out the door. "I'll talk with you later Zell. I'm sorry but I need a bath." After the door was close she sighed. "He needs to talk to Irvine not me!" After a few seconds of griping she stripped down and was about to step into the tub when again some one was knocing on it. Grabbing her robe, she stormed to the front or the 'house'. "Zell I am telling you that you have to go.." She stopped short when she saw Squall standing there. "Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Nice out fit."

"I was going to take a bath."

"Can I come?"

"No. Sit here like a good boy. I'll take a shower and come out quicker. I'm sure the water is cold by now."

Squall smirked a bit but as alway held his thoughts to himself. "Ok." He watched her as she walked away, thinking about what was under her robe. Smiling softly he reste down into the sofa, till he heard a knock. Sighing he got up and looked throught the peep hole. There stood Rinoa, with puffy eyes and Selphie standing right next to her. "No. Not now." Sighing he stepped back from the door. Maybe if no one answered they'd go away. The knocking got harder.

"Squall answer the door."

He turned around to see Quistis walking into the back in a towle. "I'd rather not."

"Come on Squall. I'm naked."

"Boo..."

"Leon. Answer it. I'm naked ok?"

"I can keep you that way."

"Damnit Squall!"

"Squall?" Rinoa's voice came through in a squeek.

"Ok fine Boo." Sighing Squall opened the door.

"Squall?"

An: Yay! Sorry to leave you hanging. I know yaoi isnt everyone thing but i need it hope you liked it! Zoe


	15. Where do we go from here

AN: Im here! This is my new baby! And the others are being worked on slowly im sorry. hehe... plot mine! o and there is some yaoi.. i didint say anythig last time,. sorry. O and Joss Wedon please dont put up a law suit. The title is yours from Buffy.. I dont own them.. but i want spike.. hehehe

parkeronas: Not a diseased pigeon! O the insanidy! Ok if you sand anything to my door make it something I can keep as a pet or eat. No birds. I hate birds. My ex has a bird and it's crapy as hell.. I tried to teack it to say 'stabby stabby' but it just screamed at me and pulled an exers.. ok no more story.. anyways.. sorry you dont care for yaoi. Agian my ex plays a part in this.. (im never going to get rid of this) they got me into ff8 and with out them I would not be writing. So the yaoi thing is something to remind me that it is b/c of my ex that I am writing, even if we are going through a bad time... cries

Lady Pyrefly: Yes I love warm chrismases but the temp dropped to about 30 this week and I'm ill.. (joy) anyways...I plan to give them all a happy ending but I screwed myself over... I have the perfect ff8 thing in my head but I wanted yaoi so it got not so perfect.. anyways i want them all to have one.. I just don't know what to do with the blue bee... grr I hate Rinoa. TY!

Chapter: Fifiteen; Where do we go from here...

Squall looked at her and sighed. "Yeah Rinoa?"

"Can I talk to you?" Rinoa fidgeted a bit, keeping her eyes in the floor.

"Who is it Squall?" Quistis' voice came from the back room.

"Quistis?" Rinoa pushed her way into the room.

"I think you should leave Rinoa." Squall let his voice come out cold.

"How can you be so cold Squall!? I.. I will not except the fact that we are not together! I want to be with you Squall! Don't you want to be with me?!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I don't love you."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, and looked past him into the back of the room. "It's Quistis, isn't it?!" Squall said nothing but looked past her. "You..." A sharp slap came across his face. "How could you do that to me?"

"Squall?" Quistis came out of her bedroom dressed in her pjs. The sight of Rinoa made her stop. "Rinoa.. I.."

"You bitch! How could you do this! Why couldn't you have just killed yourself and made us all happy!?" A sharp pain hit her cheek before she could take a step. "You make me sick Squall. You stick up for her. She's a monster and you claim to love her, after you said the same words to me!" Angerly she truned and stormed out the door. "You'll pay Quistis. O you will pay. I'll make everyone see what a freak you realy are."

Squall turned to see Quistis sitting on the sofa just staring off into space. "Boo?"

"Would it have been better if I had just di..."

"No." Squall walked over to her and placed himself next to her. "If you had died then we wouldn't have been here together. I wouldn't be happy."

"I've made such a mess over things."

"I love you."

"You what?!" Zell's voice carried over the living area. "No don't say it again." Sighing the shot blond rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"A long time. Look Zell I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know." Irvine looked down rather heartbroken. "I didn't say anything.."

"I know. It's ok. I have to think this over. I don't know." Zell sat down and sighed. He could feel the heat off of Irvine next to him. Then something Zell never thought would happen happened. Irvine kissed him. Zell was socked at first, but losened up after a second or two. Irive was sweet with him, only going as far as Zell would let him. Slowly Irvine dared to wrap his arms around Zell's waist but Zell pulled back quickly. Gasping a bit he just looked into Irvine's eyes. "Wow."

"What do you say Zell?"

"I think this could be intersting. Never dated a guy before."

"There's a first for everything." Irvine smilled and planted another kiss on the small blond's lips.

Quistis sighed and curled back into Squall's arms. "Can I just stay here till the end of time?"

"If you want. But can you hold off for maybe ten minutes? I need to get a change of cloths."

"Ok. But don't take long. Who knows.. I could kill myself.." Quistis laughed at the thought a bit. There was no point for her to do it.

"Hey Boo."

"Yeah Leon?"

"Please don't joke about that."

"Ok."

"Thank you." Squall walked out the door and across the hall. After grabbing his things he walked back over to Quistis' 'house'. Half way across he stopped and looked it the living area. Shaking his head he continued walking. Once the door was closed he look to find Quistis ok the sofa with a big bowl of chicken and rice. "Did you know Zell and Irvine are gay?" Quistis just smiled and continued eating. "Can I have a bite?"

"Get your own." Playfuly she hugged the bowl and truned away from him. Smirking he reached for it, but started to tickel her insted. "Leon!"

"I have my own!" Squall pulled at her and some how got the bowl out of her hands. Quicky he pinned her down and smiled down at her. "See. Got ya." Just as the words slipped through his teeth he found himself on his back between the sofa and the coffee table. Quistis was on top of him smiling wildly. "Guess you got me Boo." Squall strugled a bit, but she had him. Gently she leaned down and kissed him.

"Come on I'm tired. It's been a long day." Gently she got up and walked into the bedroom. "Come one now."

"You knwo I'm not your dog." Squall sighed and fallowed her.

"I know." Smiling she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. "I love you Squall."

"I love you Quistis."

AN: Ok I really wanted to make it longer but its like 2 am and im tired so im going to bed cuz I've been up for umm 20hrs or so.... That and Wolf's Rain is over... OOO I lovey that show! So yeah Night!

ZoZo


	16. One way or another

AN: Hey yeah ok so I have spent like 90 of my time on this story cuz I love it to peaces! I will work on the others soon. I just have to finish this one.. hehe.I'm working on them!

Lady Pyrefly: I like what you said. I think I'm going to make her screw up then do what I want her to do.. I have an idea in my head for once with this story. heh TY! I am getting in wolf's rain big time.. It's my new Fruit's basket... only cuz I have all the manga I can get for it and the whole dvd set.. cries I need more! More KYO and YUKI! dies ok I'm done!

Ithuluin: Ok I am sorry you can't hadle the yaoi. I just really like it, (maybe cuz I'm a sick person) but I like to have it in there some times. When I watched FF8 for the first time (while my ex played it) I kinda as that everone could like anyone and have a tie to some one in a relastionship way. I like Yaoi so I put it in at random. Plus the vageness of FF8 in the relationship ways (ex rinoa and Squall) help. lol but thank you anyways.

Matt: Mahahah I love you Sr. Sporksalot! ty!

Stroke-of-death: I'm sorry ab9out the spacing thing. I kinda got into a script mood and fuged that up a bit. I'll try and not do that again. hehe I have to remeber that things make scence in my head and not to everyone around me as clearly. I'm sorry

Jnanee: Working on it! lol. Work is taking up my time. After I get a laptop It'll come fast.. working two jobs and college is a killer.

frost: yay something out of the blue. hehe. I like Yaoi hhee no yuri less it's me and my g/f but my b/f would kill me if he knew... hehe jk.. anyways Im glad you like it. Rinoa will not die yet.. I dont think Ill kill her off.. maybe... anyways off with the chap!!!

Chapter sixteen: I'm going to get you one way or another.

"I'll get you Quistis. You'll see." Rinoa Stormed angerly around her room.

"Rin you need to stop this and just take it as a fact that Quistis and Squall are together now. I mean come one! I wasn't like that when Irvy said he didn't want to date me." Selphie fallowed her around. "It's late. Look It's alomst morring. Come on Rin."

"No! Help me or leave! I had Squall! I'll have him back! Quistis must pay!"

"You're crazied. I'm leaving. You need to just understand that Quistis and Squall are together!" With that Selphie just walked out of the room. In the last 48 hours soo many things had changed, and yet it all seamed to be something that sould have happened along time ago. Everyone but Rinoa was happy. Quistis looked happier and didn't slaved in her office as much, Squall kinda smiled more. Granted that she had never really seen him smile before. Sighing she looked at the clock on the wall. It was early and no one was around. Looking at her key she turned to Quistis' door and looked at it a bit. She should be coming out soon. As planned the door opened but Squall walked out. "Hey Squall!"

"O umm hey." He looked tired and rather spaced out.

"Umm How's Quisty?"

"She's ok." Turning he started to walk away. He realy didn't want to talk to Selphie right now. In truth he wanted to stay with Quistis, but he couldn't. He had called off yesterday and so today he HAD to go in today. If he would have gone yesterday then he could have staied home with Quistis today. She had called and asked if she could finish her work in her house, and Cid said that it was ok, do to reacent events. Sighing, he walked into his office. There was mountans of paper work waiting for him. How Quistis ever did it to begain with was beond him. "Being an instructor must have been hard." His words bouncing back to his ears, he realolized that he was thinking aloud.

BUZZ "Mr. Leonhart. Ummm Cid would like to have a...."

"I can just walk in right?"

"No. I have to ask if you can been s..."

"Let him in. And next time take you're hand off the button."

"Sorry." With a soft click the voices were gone and Cid walked in.

"Hello Squall. I was just coming to ask you how Quistis is doing."

"Ask her yourself. She's in her room." Squall refused to look Cid in the eye.

"Ok then. How are you doing?" Nothing. Squall just sat there with papers in his hands. "I mean you have been spending soo much time with Quistis. I just want to know if you, yourself are ok."

"I'm fine."

"Ok then. I need to send you out on a mission."

"Where to and with who?"

"With Quistis." Cid smiled a bit. "And Rinoa."

That made Squall look up. "Huh?"

"I'm just messing with you. There's no mission, but I am worried about you."

"Why me?"

"Is something wrong with you and Rinoa? Some students said that they saw her cry.."

"We broke up."

"We or did you?" Squall just raised an eye brow at him then started working again. "Quistis know?"

"I do not see what this had to do with garden. I would like to keep my personal life just that. Thank you Cid for your.."

"Squall.. Be carefull. Rinoa is a sor.."

"Yes I know."

"I don't want anything to happen to Quistis or you."

"Thank you Cid. And Quistis is fine. I think she's stopping by for..."

BUZZ.... "Sr.. Umm Ms Trepe.."

"Let her in. Thank you." He paused and looked up at Cid. "Like I said she's stopping by for lunch."

Quistis walked slowly into the room and smiled softly. "Hello Cid. Le.. Squall.."

"Hello Quistis. No worries. I was just leaving. Have a good lunch. Bye." With that Cid exited the room.

"That was..."

"Cid." Squall smiled at her before he started to work again. Slowly Quistis walked up to his side of the desk. "Hmm?" Gently she placed herself on the edge, leaned down and kissed him. "Mmmm hey Boo.."

"Yeah?" Slowly she slid into his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we should pick this up when I'm not at work..." Her lips came crashing into his. The kiss was sweet and seductive. Squall knew he could not hold himself back for long. Once the kiss was over, Quistis placed a chacer kiss and pulled back. "Boo... You know I have to work today." Smirking she placed another kiss on his lips, this time Squall couldn't help but give in. Sweetly he wrapped his arms around her, and gently started to slide one under he shirt.

"SQUALL!!!" The doors to his office burst opened and in stormed Rinoa. Quistis pulled back quickly and jumped off his lap, only to have him stand right next to her with his arm around her waist. "What do you think you are doing!?" Squall looked at her and sighed. His lack of vocals made her storm twards the desk and slam her hands down onto it. "YOU! YOU!"

"Me what Rinoa?"

"You're my boyfriend! What the hell are you doing with her!"

"Rin. Look I told you that I didn't feel for you the way you feel for me."

"But you feel for her!"

"Look Rinoa. Leave her out of this. This is between you and me."

"No! She took you took you from me!"

"No she didn't Rinoa."

"Yes she did! Look you'd still be with me if it wasn't for the..."

"NO! Now stop this! I don't feel for you in that way. I'm sorry. I'm in love with.."

"Fine don't say it!" Rinoa looked down and sighed, only to find that she had turned on the mike, letting the whole of garden know about thier issuse. Sighging she ran down the hall . "I'll get you Quistis! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" Once Rinoa made if onto thier floor she used her 'powers' to get inside of Quistis' room. "Come home little one...:" Smiling she rumaged through her things finding what she needed. "I'll be waiting." After Rinoa found everything she needed she sat down and waited. It didn't take long. Slowly she watched the door open and Quistis enter. Swiftly she jumped up and casted a sleep on her. Once Quistis hit the floor she casted a stop. "Now everyone will think you're dead." Smiling evily she cut Quistis' wrists and placed a knife next to her. "Too bad you'll be dead and Squall will be all alone." Smiling Rinoa left the room, and hide in hers.

LATE THAT DAY

Squall walked happily back to Quistis' room. It was a long day, and seeing Quistis' happy face was what he needed. Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer, but when non came he used his 'master' key. "Boo?" Looking around there was no sight of her. Everything was as it was when he left. Flipping on the light he looked around once more. "QUISTIS!" There on the floor, covered in blood was the body of the young blond. Rushing over to her he pulled her head into his lap. "Come on Quisty! Wake up!" Looking over he body he found the knife, and her lips pale. "Quisty!... Quisty.. Why?" Tears started to roll down his face as he tried to wake her. "Some one help! Please! O Hyne! Please. "

AN: Sorry! I have to go! I will post soon. Sorry it took so long. Im working on the others as well! Please Review! Ty!

Zoe!

Marry Christmass... or whatever you want it to be!


	17. Living dead girl

AN: I do not kill off my favorit charactorsw. Ok! There that's said.. Umm yeah sorry for the cliff hanger.. I'm working my ass off now. and after the first of the year I'll have two jobs. This story is my favorit, and is sadly taking up most of my time. I am hoping to work on my other stories but it's coming along slowly. I am sorry for that. Ok... ON with the Chapy! ack!

Lady Pyrefly :It's ok. Iu forget alot. lol anyways yeah so Yuki is way better but Kyo is way hotter in some odd way. I dont know. I love them all! But TOBOE and KIBA are mmmmmm mmmm good! lol.Anyways... There is Rinoa bashing so yes all is right in the world.. kinda.. so yeah here yay go!

Chapter; seventeen; Living dead girl.

Squall stood there. Just standing in the door way of Quistis 'house'. The doctor had come up and taken her away to see what was truley wrong with her. "Why?" His voice reached his ears and again he realezed that he was again thinking aloud. The was something not right about it all. He had just seen her. She was just in his office that day, only a few hours before hand. She was happy. She was happy with him right? Sighing he looked at the spot where he had found her. She looked and felt dead. No she was dead, that's what the med.s said anyways.

"I'm sorry for your lost Squall." Squall turned to see Rinoa looking at him. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. "I never wished anything like this to anyone." Squall only glared at her and walked away.

He had found her, dead. She had taken her life. But the question was why. She had played around about it. Made cracks about it with Squall, but she did say she had stopped. That there was no need to do that anymore. She had said that when they were together before he left Rinoa.

"You know. It is your falt." Squall looked up to seee Seifer glaring at him. "I tried to protect her. I did protect her."

"Shut it Seifer."

"You let her die!" Seifer's eyes started to tear up. "I love her. I can't help that I still love her. I swore to myself that if you did anything to her...."

"I didn't." Squall sat down next to him and sighed. "I love her too. She.. she. She swore she stopped. She said she had no reason to do anything like that again. She.."

"She didn't do it to kill herself. That's not Quistis. She told me once that she did it to stop pain. I never understood that but that's what she said." Seifer looked down and sighed. "Squall did they say she was dead?" Squall just closed his eyes and walked away. Answering his quiestion felt like it would make things ture. That she would be truely dead, if he said yes.

"She's not dead." Squall wispered those words as he walked into his room and colapsted onto his bed. "You can't be Quistis. You can't." Teasrs started to roll down his cheek as he slowly drifted into sleeep. Though sleep was not as peaceful as he hoped it would be. Flashes of her passed through his mind, haunted him in his dreams. Suddenly he woke with a fright. A lound knocking on the door woke him. Tiredsomely he answered it. "Squall!" There stood Irvine out of breath. "You... You..." His breathing was hard as if he had just ran a hundred miles.

"What?"

"Quistis..." Squall's eyes widened as he took off twards the main floor. He knew where they were keeping her body, but he never wanted to look apon her. As he made his way into the room, he found it hard to fight his way by all the other students. There where Quistis' body should have been, was an empty metal bed, hanging out if the freezer door. "Quistis?" Squall looked at it oddly. "What happened!" His voice sounded inhuman. Like a wolf's growl when his home is being threatened. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

About an Hour before hand

Cold envolped her whole body and bit her skin. There was a deadly silence that made her ears blead. Slowly she opened her eyes. It was freezing and dark. Only a thin sheet covered her nude body. Franticly she looked around. There was no way for her to sit up. The small ice cold metal tin was her tomb. Calming down she tried to think of a way out of this. It hit her, or rather the door. With all her might she forced her feet into the bottom of the tomb. With a loud clank it opened. Jumping down she covered herself with the sheet and ran out of the back door. "Can't go home...." Quickly her mind started turning. She had to find a safe place to hide. She had to find a way to get back at Rinoa.

Now..

Squall stormed back up to his room. Rinoa was right behind him. "Squall? What are you going to do?" Squall refused to look at her. "Answer me!" Nothing. "Squall!" She bumped into him when he stopped suddenly.

"Go away. I don't want to be near you. If you don't leave me alone, then I will kick you out of garden. Understand?"

"But.. but Squall.."

"Go away." Squall shut the door hjard in her face, and sank to the floor. There he sat, letting tears rool from his eyes. It was the first time in a long time.

"What's wrong Leon?" The voice int he dark quiet room scared him. Looking up slowly he thought he was going crazy. There he could make out the outline of Quistis. "Squall?"

"Quis...." Squall stood up and ran twards her. "O Quistis! I thought..." He hugged her tightly before he nticed she was ice cold. "Boo! You're freezing!"

"I know."

"Here.." He picked her up and placed her in his bed. "What happened?"

"Can I tell you in the morring?"

"Yeah. Stay the night?"

"There's no way I would go back home."

"Everyone thought you were dead."

"Even you?"

"Yes and no. I didn't want to belive it. I saw you, but I wouldn't let it sink in."

"I'm glad. I love you Squall."

"I love you too Quistis."

AN:yaya there you go.. find out what happens to Rinoa next chapie!

ZOZO


	18. Together?

AN: HIya! Sorry but this one comes first! Im like crazy hypper happy! One! I have the wolf's rain soundtrack.. im a music geek! lol.. Two.. I dont know! Myabe it's b/c of all of you! ty for reading my stories..

frost : AHHHHH hides sorry. I I had plans but yeah.. It's all in my head.. that's scarry but it is. Umm yeah.. So I'm sorry about the last chapy.. hehe ty!

Lady Pyrefly: TY but the chap title.. hehe its a spong by rob zombie.. hhee not mine! sorry! I would never pull one of those.. I hate that play and I think its the worse he ever did.. grrr! anyways Quistis is my fave so no death. I was dumbed Quistis.. so killing her is like killing myself.. i can't do that. I tend to put myself in some of these stories so I try hard to keep it to the real thing. TY for being one of the few to keep me in check.

Chapter eighteen together?

Squall rolled over in his bed to find a warm body next to him. It was a feeling he knew and was growing use to. Smiling brightly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Morring Boo."

"Morring.."

"Didn't think I would get to say that again." Squall pulled her next to him and rubbed her arm. "You healed well.." Gently he stroked her arms.

"That's cuz I didn't do those ones." Quistis pulled her arms free and snuggled into his chest. "Can you go to my room and get me something to wear? I'm kinda cold."

"Who... Yeah.. I'll go over there and get you something."

"Don't tell any.." A lound knock at the door through off her words.

"Be right back Boo." Gently he kissed the top of her head and softly shut the door to his bedroom. Looking down he sighed. He was still dressing in his things from yesterday. He had fallen asleep in them. Opening the door he came face to face with the whole group of his friends. "Umm Hi."

"Squall!" Selphie ran in and hugged him tightly. Behind her he could see Irvine, with Zell in his arms, Seifer and Rinoa. Squall tried hard not to glare at her but look sad. "We can't find her!" A large wet spot was stated on his shirt form her tears.

"Selphie."

"I'm sooo sorry Squall. I... She.. You must feel..." Selphie couldn't stop.

"Selph leave the man be. I'm sure he feel like shit, I mean real bad."

"But Irvy!"

"Hey Squall can I talk to you?"

"No you can't Rinoa."

"But Squall." Rinoa took a step forward only to have Seifer push her back.

"Look Squall Cid said that he doesn't want you to be alone. One of us has to stay with you."

"Damnit all. I should have stayed in bed. Seifer you can come and stay or Zell.. maybe Irvine but no one differnt. Rinoa.. I don't want you near me. Got that?"

"But... but Squall..."

"No."

"Fine Squall I'll stay with you. Me and Chicken wus here."

"I am not a.."

"Ok me and the fag here."

"Hey Seifer! Dont call him that! My little Zelly is not a fag."

"O right you are Irvy!" Seifer laughed as he pushed himself through the door."

"Sorry Zell just one person. Ok" Squall shut the door before anyone could say anything. "Look Seifer....." Seifer was sitting on the sofa with tears in his eyes.

"Squall I can't take this. What if she is alive and I can't find her. Or worse you can't. I want her to happy and ok more than anything."

"Seifer. Stop this. One if I was going to kill meself, this would not help. Two you are making things worse. Three if you're good with being quiet then you can stay. But I do have to ask some one if you can know whats going on. OK?" Seifer looked at him oddly as he walked back to his bedroom. There was an odd feeling in the room. Slowly Seifer could make out the miages of two people. "Seifer?" Squall's voice was quiet but there non the less.

"Quis..." Seifer hurried twards her but stopped short. "You're.. you're .. O Quistis." He took her into a tight embrace.

"Seifer."

"Yeah Quis?" He losened his grip on her, he could'nt help but let his eyes tears fall. "O Quistis. I'm soo glad you're ok."

"I'm fine Seifer. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you let go of me? You're umm kinda squishing me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Where did you get those clot.."

"Squall. Thier his. I was cold so he gave me something to wear."

"OO Umm What happened to you?"

"Yeah, Boo."

"Boo?"

"Don't ask Pookie."

"Pookie?"

"Piss off. Leonhart."

"Now boys!"

"Damnit. You know that really turns me on." Quistis raised an eye borw at Seifer. "You know. That whole dominatric thingy."

"Sodd off you wanker!"/ "Damnit all Seifer!" Both Quistis and Squall yelled at him in unisun.

"Rinoa tried to kill me and what I say turns you on. O yeah this is a great week."

"Rinoa?!" Ook so Seifer and Squall had differnt tones but they said it at the same time. Seifer in shock Squall as a yeah ok thingy.

"Yeah Rinoa. She was hiding in my room. I didn't even know she was there." Quistis looked down and sighed. "Am I .. er Am I getting rusty?"

Unsureity ran through her voice. Gently Squall wrapped his arms around her waist. "No Boo. You're not getting rusty."

"I'll say."

"Shut it Seifer!" Quitsis glared at him only to smile lightly at him. Slowly she closed her eyes. Something didn't feel right. A sharp shutter ran through her.

"Quistis baby?" Squall pulled her closer feeling her body begain to shake.

"I.. I'm fine." Closing her eyes she fought off the feelings. "We need to go to Cid. We need to tell him about Rinoa."

"Come on then." Squall took her hand and headed for the door.

"Wait. What about Rinoa?" Seifer stood there with a good point.

Squall just opened the door and let them alone. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"Don't know Quis. You ok?" Smiling weakly she nodded. "You look like you're in pain."

"No. I'm fine." Just as the words fell out of her mouth Squall came back in.

"I talked to Selphie. I told her that Rinoa is taking this hard, that she feels like it's her doing. She's going to 'talk' to Rinoa."

"Good thinkning Leon."

"Leon?"

"Piss off Pookie!" So togther they walked to Cid's office. Quistis was starting to feel realy bad. "Cid." They had made it into the office.

"Quistis! O my Hyne! You're.. You look really bad."

"Well she was dead Cid." Seifer tired to make a wiz crack but non the less the look on his face was nothing but worry.

"Cid..." Quistis was cut off by a sharp pain that ran through her. "It's Rinoa.."

"Quistis?" Paniced, Squall tighened his grip on her as she lost her balance. "Quistis?!" He looked over her and found that she was plaster white. Looking past that he could she that her hair was slowly turning blood red from the tips. "Damnit what's going on!?" Squall looked into her eyes for an answer but non was found. Insted her eyes were slowly turning silver. Her body begain to shake violently, as Squall heald onto her, hoping things would pass. Just then the doors busted open and there stood Rinoa. She had a glow to her. Squall knew what was going on.

"Get out of here Rinoa." Seifer stood before her.

"Go to sleep lap dog. I have no use for you." Rinoa waved her hand knocking him out.

"Now see here Rinoa!" Cid stepped forward only to befall the same fate as Seifer.

"Come with me Squall. Come back to me."

"You did this!?"

"The knife wound might not have killed her but the poisen will. Only a strong sorceress may handle the spell. I'm shocked hse lasted this long."

"Stop this!"

"Come with me. Marry me and I will."

"Marry?"

"Yes. Marry me and be mine forever and I'll fix her."

"And never harm her again?!"

"Yeah yeah. Marry me and I wont toucher her ever again."

"You wont..."

"Yes! I wont touch or hurt or try to kill her again. Ok!?"

"Fix her now and I'll come." Rinoa rolled her eyes and waved her hand. Quistis' body calmed down and her eyes slowly truned to normal. "He hair..."

"Eh.. She can Dye it. Now come here and give me a kiss to seal the deal or she's going back under."

Squall glared at her then turned to Quistis. Gently he rested her on the ground and kissed her fore head. "I'm sorry Boo. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Squall...."

"Seifer will take care of you. He loves you, more than anything." Squall closed his eyes and walked over to Rinoa. "Fine. Lets go." Quistis' vison blured as she watched Rinoa lean in to claim his lips.

"Squall... Please..." BLACKNESS.

AN:Ok theres the chapy! I hoep you all like it.. RR please... I'm off for just a bit longer so Review now and get a new chapy quicker.!

Zoe!


	19. Can't you just be happy?

AN: Yay! I love you all! Im sooo happy! weee! (dances) o yeah oo yeah ooo yeah... ok back to the story,,, hahah

Blueflanerose: o.0 Ummm otays.. I think.. I'm glad you liked the chapy! yay! Yes we all would lover to kill Rinoa.. mahahha but I dont know what Im going to do with her.. so mmmmeheheheheh.. TY!

Parkeronas: I'm glad you are still reading.. Rusted Knights is finished joy TY!

Frost: heheh traded like a lolipop... mamahha I wanna lick,,,(thinks about what Im going to say) umm heheh yeah nm that one... I thought it would be fun if Seifer's all sweet with Quistis when thier alone.. like Seifer would let himself be a sub to anyone.. ahhahahahh! Anyways.. I like Nicknames.. so I gave him that one..I can't tell you the answer to your last question... b/c I dont even know. But ty!

Lady Pyrefly: Yay! I didn't mean to confuse anyone.. but thinngs happen. That's why I try not to have more than 3 ppl talking to eachother.. lol. I think itIm on Your FAVS! AHHHHH! dances whooot whooot whooot! IM spazing my ass off now! TY everyone!

I LOVE YOU ALL! DANCES

Chapter ninteen Can't you just be happy?

"Squall?" A blazing white forced her eyes shut again. "Agh.. Squall.. Don't please..... stay...." The pain in her body was less, but a few pain shot throw her here and there.

"Shhhh. It's ok Quistis. Just stay still."

"Where's Squall?" Slowly she opened her eyes. The bright light pained her at first, but soon passed. After a while Seifer's face came into view. "Whe..... Where am I..."

"Cid's office. He's out right now. "

"SQUALL!?" Quistis sat up quickly only to have Seifer push her back down. "Where's..."

"Sit back Quis. You had me worried. I don't know where Squall is. Rinoa noched me out. What happened to your hair?"

"I don't know. Rinoa was here and she said something about poison. Squall... I think... We have to find him."

"What!? Are you mad Quis?! You're not well! Stay down! "

"Seifer! I have to go find him! I..." Quistis forced herself to her feet. "Seifer!"

"Quistis. I know you're inlove with him but.. We don't even know where or what...."

"Seifer I don't care! I want to find him! Rinoa has him! He.... he went with her to save me. I can't leave him. I.. Seifer..."

Seifer sighed knowing he had lost. Once something came into Quistis' mind, that was that. There was no buts about it. "Fine. Ok. I will go with you. Have any clue as to where they are?"

"Rinoa said that they had to get marry.. I bet she's going to go back home. Lets go." Turning quickly she turned to walk out the door but a string arm grabbed her. "Seifer."

"I'll fallow you to the ends of the earth, but I want you to think about what you're going to yourself." Seifer let go of her. "I don't want anything to happen to you eather."

"I know Seifer."

AT DELLING

"O Squall! I'm sooo happy! We're finaly together!" Rinoa skipped about the room. Squall stood at the window of Rinoa's father's 'house.' "My dad is sooo happy I came home and that you were here with me!" Daringly she wrapped her arms around him only to meet the floor with in two seconds. "What's the ,atter with you!?"

"We may be getting married soon, but get this through you're head. I don't love you."

"Squally Squally Squall..." Rinoa walked up behind him and wispered in his ear. "I may not be your love... But I will kill her if you don't act like mine." Slowly she slithered her arms around him and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. She was always bad at things like that. Not like Quistis. Squall yurned for her as Rinoa slithered infront of him. "Stop that!" A hard slap came across his face.

"Stop what?" It took everything he had not to hit her back.

"Stop thinking about her! You're mine! Understand that!" Squall only glared at her.Slowly Rinoa's eyes turned a brown silvery color. "I said stop thinking about her!" A nother hard slap came across his face. Stamering back he turned away from her. Slowly Rinoa's anger lessened, and again her eyes turned back to normal. "o Squally. I'm sorry. Please. Lets just forget abou her."

"I can't." Just then the doors busted open. Therer stood Seifer and Quistis. "Quisty?"

"What are you doing here!?" Rinoa's anger over filled her.Quickly her eyes changed to a silvery color. "Get of here!"

"Piss off Rinoa!"

"Man taker!"

"You're childish Rinoa! Can't you see Squall doesn't love you!?"

"Can't you just die!?" Rinoa charged at her with a spell but Quistis just put up her hand and deflected it. "What! You can't be!" Quistis hit Rinoa with a spell and snt her to the ground.

"Quisty?" Squall looked up at her to see her eyes had gone from blue to silvery purple. "Quistis your hair.." What was left blond now turned white, making the red tips stand out more.

"Squall..." Quistis walked closer to him only to pass out with in a few steps.

LATER THAT DAY

Quistis' eyes slowly fluttered open. The room she saw what not her own but one she knew all to well. She had picked Squall up here hundereds of times when he and Seifer had gotten into fights. Looking over she saw Rinoa in the bed next to her, in real bad shape. Everything was a blur. Nothing came in clear. Turning her head to the other side she saw Seifer sitting in a chair. "Seif?"

"Quis! You're ok!" Siefer scooted the chair he was in closer. "How do you feel?"

"I... I don't know. What happened?"

"Well... Rinoa tried to kill you... again. But you kinda almost killed her. Squall went to say something to you but you went all phyco on him. You were screaming don't touch me. Then pop. You were out. Doc said that you were a sorceress." Quistis' eyes widened when those words slithered out of Seifer's mouth. "Quis?"

"Seifer...."

"Quistis. It's ok. Squall knows. He said he didn't care. He also said that.." Just then the door opened and in stepped Squall.

"You can go now Seifer. I want to talk to her alone." Squall was fallowed by Rinoa's father who had some personal doctors with him. Togther they left with Rinoa, and Seifer soon walked out. "Rinoa's going to be ok. Her father wants her to stay home with him. She's not coming back here." Smiling warmly he sat next to her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know." Squall leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't worry. I love you. I wont let anything like that happen to you again. Ok?"

"I love you Squall."

THE NEXT DAY SOMEWHERE IN DELLING

"I'll get him from you! Now that you're awake.. I can have it all!"

AN I could end it here as in the whole thing but wheres the fun in that. Remember stories live b/c you review! ty! see who is talking in the next chapy!

Chapter 20 strangers!

Zoe


	20. Gravity and Strangers

AN: Hi Im back! Only b/c I was off of work and school starts monday. So I hope to update all my stories.. but I dont know. I'm working on them! So yeah! O What's up with Square soft changeing thier name? Some one please tell me! O I do not have rights to the songs gravity or strangers. That I believe belongs to the pepole who do Wolf's Rain.. Thiers not mine.. But one can dream.. heheh...Same with the book of the moon...

Phoenix-of-the-darkness: Yay! A nother one on the dark side! Whooot! TY! I'm soo glad there are more of us out there... TY! Here's more for yas! OOO My other stories are kinda like this one... Quall... Yaoi... Evil stupid Rinoa... heheh! (ok done promoting)

Lady Pyrefly: I am glad I didn't leave it as a cliffhanger, cuz I would have forgoten about what I was going to write. hehe. (Looks around) I don't hear anyone booing.. but o welll.... I Can't tell you who is talking but I think in this chapy it will say... I haven't worked everything out in my head as to where this is going.. otay!? TY!

Forst: I think having a person who wont give up makes things better.,, or not.. I don't know.. Rinoa is impssible. 1 she's a rick bitch. 2 she brain washed Squall (that takes work. I know) and 3 some one or something gave har power.. So we're fucked..lol/... anyways ty!

Chapter Twenty Gravity and Strangers

Quistis sat Quietly in Squall's room. She had been living there for a while now. It had only been maybe two weeks, but she was still afraid to go anywhere. It wasn't so much Rinoa who scared her but herself. What she can do,what could happen, what she might do to Squall. That all scared her. Squall had talked to thier friends, told them what had happen. They all came over to make her feel better but there was some fear in them. Quistis could feel it, she knew. The Doctor had told her that she had always been one, but her true powers were dormant and did not come out till she was poisoned. If she had never been poisoned then she may have never had her powers 'awaken'. She had gone to work, talked to the others, but never left Balamb. Why would she. Before hand she hardly left her office, why would things change now. This was one of her first days off in a while, so she spent it inside while the snow outside fell softly. An old song from her child hood popped into her head and softly she begain to sing. "Been a long road to fallow. Been there and gone tomorrow. Without saying goodbye to yeasterday. Are the memories I hold still Valid? Or have the tears deluded them?" It was odd. She knew the words but not where they came from.

"Lost in thought?" Startaled she truned from the window to see Squall standing in the door way. She was thinking too much, a habbit she picked up from her lover. "I know that song. Edea sang it to us."

"She did?" Squall sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't remember much about those years."

"Yeah. She sang us to sleep with it." Smiling Squall closed his eyes. "Maybe this time tomorrow, the rain will cease to follow, and the mist will fade into one more today. Something somewhere out there keeps calling....... what!?"

"You sound really bad." Giggling for the first time in what felt like ages, Quistis poked his nose.

"Sorry if I can't sing that high. I am a guy you know."

"MMM and thank Hyne for that." She started to laugh again as he poked at her.

"Lets go out. Everyone is playing out in the snow."

"Who are you and what did you do with my Leon?"

"Boo! I mean it."

"What made you want to be around pepole?"

"You. But you know once we get out there I'll be quiet and grumpy. Then you'll scold me into having fun." Squall pulled her closer and rubbed his nose into her neck. "That and I really want you to get out. Not.. to work but to have fun. ok?"

"MMmmmm fine. " Getting up she walked into the bathroom and changed into something warmer. Walking out of the bathroom she found Squall in the most oddest of things. She copuld help but burst into a giggle fit."Who in Hyne's name go you that?" There he stood in a heavy set pair of dark blue jeans, a brightly colored red sweet shirt and a very yellow scarf. He looked like he was going to explode if you poked him.

"Ehh... What's wrong."

"Rinoa dressed you didn't she?"

"No! Not always.." Squall looked down in defet.

"Here." Quistis went through his things and soved some into his arms. "Wear these and ... Selphie got you that scarf huh?"

"Yeah yeah..." After a quick change he came out in a the dark jeans, but had on a black long sleeved shirt with a navy blue zip-up hoody. "Happy?"

"Much better." Smiling she pulled on his bommer jacket and headed for the door.

"Uh.. That's my jaket."

"I know. Doesn't it just look great on me?" Squall just rolled his eyes and watched her for a moment. Her hair had turned a silvery blond, where the tips looked like they had been dipped in blood. Her skiin was paler, but then again she was always lighter skinnned than he was. As always her hair was pulled back and looked rather odd, with the two strands down in the front. But then again her looks didn't matter, they never did. She was with him and that's all he ever wanted. "Come on!" Smiling brightly he followed her, and did the exact thing he said would happen.

Broodingly Squall followed the others around, till Quistis scolded him, then Zell whacked him with a snow ball. That did it. He was going to die.Squall chaced him down, forcing Zell to 'eat' snow. Irvine tried to help his new found lover, but Squall got him as well. All three men were in a heated snow ball fight, too worked up to notic that Selphie and Quistis were making thier own pile of stalk. After twenty minutes Selphie and Quistis started to peg the boys. This started a 'boys vs girls' and sadly the boys lost. After the sun started to go down every one truned in for the night.

Smiling brightly Quistis finished her shower, letting Squall take his. After she was dressed she crawled into bed with a book and begain to read. Her book of choise was called 'the book of the moon.' An old fairy tale she borwed from Selphie. There was no point for her to read it, just that it was something to read. As she read she started to sing songs that just popped into her head. "We've found a kinda paradies in a flowers bloom. We've seen the end of mystie land so close it meets the parting sun. We've shared the thought that two could share, we feel the truth magic that we send... Seaching for something new. Isle of gold in flowers bloom."

"That's...." Quistis looked up to see Squall standing at the end of the bed. "That song. It's soo.."

"I don't know. I've heard it before, but along time ago. Tired?"

"Yeah." Slowly he carwled into the bed and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Night Boo."

"Night Leon."

AN: Ok fluff in this one.. Next one will take a bit to get up. Sorry ppl... (hides) pleas dont kill me! Anyways... Im working on things..

Zoe


	21. Sweet Dreams

AN: WHoo hoo Im ack! Class is killing me and Im sorry for the wait. Ok.,.. Hey you all go... and I'm sorry. I have bad writers block...

Laura: WOW! all 20?! hehe I feel killer good now. TY! I'm tryin to work on things. I don't know if I want to Kill Rinoa again.. (See rusted knights) soo that may come.. but I can promise that she will suffer! Too no end.. Some times life is worse than death....

Lady Pyrefly: TY For the clearing things up. FFX is still Soft.. Ty for the Review. I liked the snow ball thing even if I hate fluff.. lol..

Phoenixofthedarkness: Again I don't know if Rinoa should die or live a life of hell.. But then again I hate her sooo much...Go Qualls.. and I'll push the Zell/Irvine some more.. maybe.. It all works out.. ehe.

Whooot!

Chapter Twenty one. Sweet Dreams

Quistisl woke from her sleep rather tired. The night did not go well. Rolling over she felt for where Squall should be, but found no confort. Opening an eye slowly she found the room to be pitch black. Jumping up in a fright, she flung herself out of the bed. Thinking the ground would hit her feet she was shocked to find that there was nothing there. Grabbing at anything, the only thing she could get a hold of was the tail end of the bed sheets. Eyes widened in fear, she tried in vane to pull herself up. Taking in a deep breath she slowly let her eyes look down at where the earth should be. Slowly a bright reddish light started to glow. Fear took hold of her as she realolized that it wasn't light but fire. Looking up in a paniced attempt she tried once more to pull herself back onto the bed. Suddenly a strong grip took her arm.

With a joilt Quistis found herself sitting next to her love in thier room. "You know Boo?" Squall placed a cool hand to her head and gently whiped away a few stray hairs.

"Yeah." Quistis took in even breaths to make sure she was ok. "Just a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Squall hugged her gently hoping to confort her.

"I was falling. There.. there was fire. I don't know. " Shaking her head gently she foced a smile. "It's nothing. NO worries."

Sighing, Squall rolled out of bed. Just before he stepped into the bathroom he turned to her in the door way. "Ok. I'll see you for lunch?" Quistis nodded and watched the door close behind him. After a few seconds of 'resting' she threw on her cloths and headed to her office. The snow was still fallling outside so most students were outside. The halls were mostly empity, which Quistis was not sure was a good thing or a bad thing. Finaly getting over her paranoia she found her office and sat down. As always she truned on her music, and started filling out her papers. It was the midle of the year but she was to look over papers to see who would be starting next year.

A rather loud knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up she stared at the door as if it would tell her who in hynes name was knocking at this time in the morring. Slowly the squeeked open and Seifer's head popped in. "Hey Quis. Umm Can I come in?"

Sighing, Quistis started back at her paper work. "Come in." Yep things were back to normal. Well almost. She was with Squall, Rinoa was insane and gone, her job changed, and her hair.... Eh. It looked ok. Rolling her eyes, Quistis knew that Seifer was just standing at the door. All she could think was 'what the hell does he want and why is he here? Standing there just staring.' It was becoming too much for her. "Sit." Without looking up she pointed to the chair infront of the desk.

"Quis?" Slowly Quistis' eyes turned to Seifer. He was standing next to the desk. "Here." Gently he placed a tin onto her desk. "Look. I know things are differnt. And I know I was an ass. But I want you to..." Quistis hand stopped him. Opening the tin she saw that he had brought her lunch.

"What's this for?" Quistis looked in to see that there was a fully yummy rice and chicken meal. Looking up at Seifer she could see that damned smirk coming to his face. "What!?"

"You really don't know what time it is. Eh. Figures. Squally boy asked me to give this to you. You do know I'm working with him today. Anyways. You didn't come to your lunch date with us."

"Us?"

"Ok. OK, him. Can't I dream we are still togther?" A quick glare told him off quickly. "Ok. Sorry my dear instructor."

"No. Not any more Seifer, and if you say I'll always be that to you then that's sick."

"HEy! A guy can dream of getting it on with thier.." Quistis hand shot up and covered his mouth. As quickly as she placed it over his mouth she took it away. "Forgot about that didn't you?"

"You shouldn't lick people's hands!"

"Bet you'd let Squall lick you. Not that I didn't." Placing a hand to her head she let out a larg sigh. "You know I'm right."

"Look Seifer. I have work to do and you are keeping it from me. Anyways that is none of your.... What do you want anyways?"

"Just to see if you are ok. You never miss things. I just worry about you."

"Thank you Seif. I'm fine. Just lost in paper work. Times kinda, well I've lost track."

"I know it's ok. When you see Leonhart, tell him I said hi."

"Can do!" Nodding she watched Seifer walk out the door and truned back to her paper work. "I don't want to do this." Looking at the clock she sighed. She had worked right through any brake she could have had and it was now running on five. "Ok. Ok. I'm leaving." Slowly Quistis trugged back to the room Squall and her were sharing. After stepping in she found Squall passed out on the sofa. "Leon...." Sighing she walked over to him and gave him a rather rough push. "Wakey. Wakey. Eggs and Bakey!"

"Where in Hyne's heveanly name did you get that?" Quistis shrugged nad poked at him some more. "Whattttt!" Rolling over Squall tried to get out of the pokage zone but no use.

"Come to bed! I wanna cuddle!"

"I don't do cuddles."

"Like hell you don't!"

"Yes. Like Hell I don't. You cuddle me."

"Want me to tell Seifer that!?"

"What?"

"That it's you who cuddles..."

"Fine fine." Slowly Squall rolled off the sofa and trugged into the bedroom. "So you wanna be cuddled tonight?"

"Is that sooo much to ask for?!" Smiling Quistis changed and crawled into bed with him.

"Yes. Yes it is. But ok." Smiling softly he wrapped his arms around her. "By the way where were you at lunch?"

"Side tracked." Feeling better she snuggeled into his arms.

"So insted of cuddling can I tie you down?"

"No. Good night."

"What no love?"

"Love yas. Night."

"Love you too."

"Better." Smiling softly to herself, Quistis could feel Squall chuckling under her. Sleep took hold of her fast but didn't stay long.

Quistis was running. She wasn't sure if it was to something or from it, she was just running. The blackness covered her. Nothing she knew was there. Then, fire started from behind. Looking over her sholder, she picked up speed. It was like a bad action film. The one you know the good guy is going to get badly hurt if not die before the end. A loud scream filled her ears, then the earth started to move.

Opening her eyes she found herself in Squall's strong arms. Both of them were shaking. "Are you ok Quisty?" Taking in deep breaths she tried to think about what it was he was saying. "Quistis!" The scream was still ringing in her ears.

"Y... yea..,yeah." Closing her eyes she let her body fall into Squalls. "Just,.... just don't let me go.."

"I wont. I promise."

AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ok. hi! Whoohooo ok there! There is the next chapy! Hope you all like it. If you want to keep it going RR! Please! I really need the feed back now. ok.. Well its like 1 am and I need a walk... (way too much crap on my plate!) sooo please thankyou!

Zoe


	22. Meantly Fucked

An: HI! It's football sunday hell... I don't really watch the super bowl.. but anyways.. I just wanted to get this going before I go out. So yeah plot mine! Thats all...

Lady Pyrefly: I'll keep going! I just need the reviews! lol.. anyways ty! Im glsde to know this is one you like!

Zer Touma: Dyslexic! Anyways I know but ummm whats a beta reader? O maybe the srew ups is one of my Zoeish things.. nah.. I just suck.. anyways ty!

Phoenix-of-the-darkness : HAAAhhhahaha. Having a guy like Zell for a gf.. interesting. I dated a Squall... but thats not the point. I like Zell and seifer too but I read one fic about Zell and Irvine.. it was realy interesting. So that's where I thought of that.. thought now it's kinda hard to realy 'see' those to in my head.. eh.. I'll keep them in love. About Rinoa. I don't know. I think this is one of my only fics I write as I feel. So if I'm in a somber mood... boom! Quistis tried to kill herself.. If Im in a questionable mood.. bam! There's Seifer licking her.. lol. so it all comes as I feel.. But I do hate Rinoa.. Like you didin't know that! lol. ANyways! TY! dacnes OOO yeah for the reviews!

Chapter: Twenty two Meantaly fucked.

Quistis just rested in bed next to Squall for the rest of the night. She felt safe, but not safe enough. There was something wrong. Something she could not place her finger on. Curling into Squall's chest, Quistis forced herself not to think. "How the hell you you do it Leon" Her words were soft and the warm breath on Squall's chest bounched back onto her lips.

"He can't protect you all the time you know." An erriee voice filled the room. Quickly, Quistis sat up, thowing the covers off the bed.

"Who are you" Franticly Quistis walked around the house looking for some one.

"Who do you think I am"

"Rinao"

"Stupid girl. Every one claims you're smart. But in thruth you're just a dumb blond."

"Show your self"

"And what good would that do? Think that your beloved Squall can save you? Think that he will always be there for you? Every one leaves, dies, goes away. It's true in both your lives. He'll leave you just like everyone has! You will leave eachother"

"No" Quistis stood in the living area looking anyplace she could. There was nothing in the room.

"Quistis"

"He will leave you! You will kill him! You will brake him! He is not your knight! He was never ment to be your knight"

"Shut up"

"You're weak Quistis. You always have been"

"Shut up"

"Quistis"

"Only you can hear me... You weak little girl"

"I said Shut up"

"Quistis" Strong arms wrapped themselves around her slinder frame. She tried to throw them off, but it didn't work. In all the madness she didn't see Squall standing behind her. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she fell to her knees. Squall stayed behind her, arms firmly wrapped around her. Gently he placed a few kisses on her back. There was nothing he could do. There was no reason for her to be yelling, or crying. "Quistis. Boo. Come on. Lets go back to bed. You were just dreaming again. It's ok. I'm here."

"No.. No.. Rinoa. she was here.. I .. I..." Quistis sobbed softly into his arms.

"He is not your knight. He was never ment to be your knight. You should have died that night..." The voice slowly echoed in her head as Squall picked her up.

"No Boo. Rinoa is not here. She's with her father." Squall gently placed the sobbing girl into thier bed. "He says that she is still asleep. There's nothing she can do to us now. You're safe. I'm here." Quistis watched him circle the bed before he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you. I wont let anything happen to you."

"You wont"

"I wont."

Slowly her tears faded away and she smiled at him softly. He always made her smile. It was one of the things she loved about him. "Wont"

"Huh" Squall looked at her confused.

"You mean will not."

"There you go. Instructor." Squall playfuly nuzzled him nose into her neck.

"Eww! Don't call me that! Hyne what is it this you and Seifer"

"What do you mean"

"The instructor shit" Quistis playfuly pushed him away. "Eww.. I mean come on"

"MM but you make if sound like you're soooo much older when you say it like that. Come on! I know Seifer and I were not the only boys dreaming about you in class"

"EH! Don't tell me you dreamed about me when I was giving lestens! Damnit all" Quistis playfuly pushed at him as he tried to pull her closer to himself. Quickly he over came her and pinned her down. Looking down at her he smiled happily. "Get off me."

"No." Squall fixed himself over her, keeping his hands on her wrists.

"Don't make me hurt you."

Smirking Squall placed a kiss perfectly on her neck. "Make me." He let his hot breath graz her ear before he kissed her gently behind it. It was one of her weak spots. Closing his eyes, Squall let a smirk cross his lips before he found himself on the floor with a large pain running through his body. "Damn."

"I told you to get off"

"Didn't have to kick me." Squall mumbled as he got back onto the bed.

"I said it nicely before."

"That hurt."

"Baby." Quistis took him into her arms gently and looked at his ribs. Gently she fingered his side. "Didn't hurt you that bad."

"I know. I was just making you feel bad."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"What did you say" Quistis flung him back. Pinning him down she glared at him. "What did you call me again"

"Are you going to.."

"Don't even say it."

"Aww Quisty... I wanna..." A knock on the door broke thier play fight. "Damnit all. Why is it when we always get a few moments alone some one comes and kills it"

"Shut it Leon. GO answer the door."

"Why me"

"Cuz I'm not fully dressed."

"You're in a shirt and unders. I'm only in my unders. You have more cloths on. "

"FINE" Quistis stormed to the dresser and placed a pair of cotton red pants on. "Jerk"

"Wentch"

Angerly Quistis flung the door open to see Xu standing there in tears. "Qus... I need you to come with me.. It's .. It's..."

"Xu" Quistis walked out of the room now scared of what she was going to say.

"Seifer. I... I can't find him..."

"Shit" Quistis slammed the door, grabbed Xu and started running to the training center. "He was here wasn't he"

"Yes..." Xu's cries slowly stopped. "I couldn't find him. I looked for him everywhere. Quis Please help me"

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Quistis ran like crazy into the training center. Not looking back all she could think about was Seifer and where he was.

"Stupid little girl." Slowly 'Xu' turned and started to walk away. "Little Seifer's all asleep in his bed where the lap dog should be. Too bad. Poor little Quisty.. What a shame. She died looking for some one who was never there.. Hahahha."

"What" The so called Xu looked up to see Seifer standing infront of her. "What did you just say"

'Xu' just smiled at him. Shacking her head side to side she closed her eyes. "Damn. I'm found. Too bed. Thought it might have worked." Shaking her head one last time Xu fell onto the floor with an off silvery brown light leaving her body.

"Xu" Just as those words slipped from his lips a ear shattering scream came from the training center. "Quis" Without a second thought Seifer ran into the training center. "Quis" Seifer looked everywhere, but no luck. Finaly she came to the spot that looked out over the garden. There she stood cover in blood, who's it was he could not tell. "Quistis" He could see that her eyes were an odd shade of silver, and her hair was glowing. The crimson tips glissoned in the pale light of the red morring.

"Get away Seifer. I... I don't want to... I don't want to hurt you." Slowly Quistis' blue eyes came back as she sunk to her knees.

"You wont. I know you Quis. You wont hurt the ones you love."

"Are you so sure about that? I killed.." Quistis at the blood in her hands... "I killed something.. What is this" Looking down she saw that the wounds on her wrists were opening. "Seifer"

Gently he walked over to her. "It's ok. You just killed a T-rex thingy.. You only reopened the wounds. Here." Gently he took her hands in his. After a second or two he pulled off his shirt and ripped it. "Lets get you back to your Squall."

"Why Seifer"

"Because I'm here for you. I love you."

(AN: Was going to stop here but b/c it's takin soo long I'll go on!)

Togther they walked back to Squall's place in pure quiet. Once they reached the door Quistis turned, thowing her arms around Seifer's neck she sobbed. "OO Seifer thank you! I..."

"I know." Seifer pushed her back a bit and place a sweet kiss on her lips. "Night Quistis."

"Night Seifer." Quistis just stood there watching Seifer walk off to his room. After a few seconds she walked inside. The early morring light was slowly starting to make it's way through the heavy dressed windows. Looking around she could not find Squall anywhere, though the bathroom door was closed. Shacking it off she snuggled down into the bed.

"You will brake him. You already did."

"Piss off. I am in no mood to deal with you." Quistis growned at the disinbodied voice and rolled over. What was the point of it all.

MEAN WHILE

Squall walked down the hall pissed off more than he could comperhend. Who he was really mad at was a differnt thing. That he wasn't quite sure himself. HIs mind was spinnig with questions like; who the fuck does he think he is? Where does she get off doing something like that? Do she really love me like she says she does? Squall stopped dead in his trakes. Does she?

"Hey Squall-boy" Squal turned to see Seifer looking right at him. That smirk planted right there in his lips, but then again where ealse would it be planted? Maybe on his ass? Anger consumed him as he looked at Seifer and then... POW! Seifer was down for the count. "What the fuck was that for" Seifer looked up to find Squall over him, Fists ready to pound. "Chill! Sorry dude! I wont all you Squally anymore"

"You dick shit" Squall took the upper hand. Ater a few minutes of pounding Seifer, Squall felt some one tugg on his arm. Whipping around he threw who ever it was to the ground. "Lay off! I have my reasons" After blindly shouting the words Squall found Quistis sitting on the ground. Her eyes were wide and shock was clearly written on her face.

"Squall" After a sort second she gathered herself up and crawled next to him. "Leon"

Squall said nothing but stood. Setting himself away from her he glared at the two. Both lost, neather knowing why. "Hm." Lost dogs. Stupid bitch. Squall walked away not bother to listen to Quistis' cries. What did it matter? Why should he care? Pain. Pain should be shared. Right? Yes. She needed to know. She needed to know true pain. Like him.

Sitting down at his desk, Squall started his daily paper work. Seconds latter the doors bursted open and Quistis stormed in. "Squall! What the hell is all this about" Nothing. Squall said 100 nothing. "Leon"

"Don't call me that."

"No. Don't give me this bull shit! Don't you dare go back into that 'I'm an ass and you knw it' mood. I want you to talk to me"

"Talk to a wall" The normaly masked Squall finaly looked up and yelled at her. He had said those words toher before and in turn had her say them to him.

"THE WAY THINGS ARE GOING NOW I AM! Damnit Squall! What happened? Why in Hynes name did you try to kill Seifer just now"

"Why did you kiss him" Quistis looked at him as if he had shit out a glow-in-the-dark chocobo.

"What"

"You heard me." Squall glared at her as she took a seat across from him.

"Is that what got you'r undies in a twist" Squall only glared harder. "Geeze! Didn't think you'd ever be that green. Look Squall, Seifer helped me. I went to go find him, but he found me. My wound broke open again, and he helped me. I wanted to thank him. You know how he is. I said thank you and he pecked me on the lips. Geeze baby. I love you. I would never leave you. I swear."

"I don't believe you."

"Do you love me" Quiet. "Do you"

"Yes."

"Yes what"

"Yes I love you."

"With all your heart"

"What about you" Squall crossed his arms.

"I love you with my whole being."

Slowly Squall let his eyes travel to her face. The anger was gone, there was nothing but love and hope. No fear. The one thing that was swimming in Squall's eyes. "I.. I love you. I love you more than..." Squall closed his eyes. How could he tell her how much he loved her. There were no words. "I love you to the stars and back." A small tear fell from his eye. To think he, Squall, was going to lose his most loved person to Seifer. It rather made him sick to think that he might lose her.

"Squall" Looking up he coul not find her in the seat, but mear inches from his face. "I promise I won't leave. I love you too much to be without you." Gently she kissed his check and tumbed away the tear.

"I love you Quistis."

"I know." Smiling sweetly she placed herself in his lap. "But next time something happens like this, talk to me. Poor Seifer. You beat his ass pretty good."

"Sorry Boo."

AN:Whooohoo long one here! Yay! hope you all like it!

Zoe


	23. Braking out of the tub

AN: Back again! Hi! NOthing big going on here... Just being.. It's on of the only days this week I have 100 off. YAY! Anyways here you guys go!

Kim: Wow! TY! I always thought that Quistis had more going on than she lets everyone think. Plus every girl needs a hero. ty! hope you like this chapy!

ONE Mister who the hell are you: Ok.. One.. Who the fuck are you? A name is one of the many things in this world that is used to make yourself known as a person not as a cow in the mass. Two.. Lame. Choke yourself? What kind of review is that? That neather helps me nor you. Nowhere in the reivew does it say what you disliked about it and it makes you look like an ass. Three... Piss off you wanker!

Phoenix-of-the-darkness: Yeah.. Sorry about that.. the g/f b/f thing. Anyways I feel really bad about the way Seifer got the crap beaten out of him. I do love Seifer. I love them all (ex Rinoa and kinda Selphie note she not really in this all to much) anyways I'm glad the fluff is a good.. I don't care for fluff but I really think the things needed to be fixed, and well fluff fixes it. Ewww Chemistry. I only passed b/c I had a lazy teacher who liked the whole 3 srs in the class. lol. (OO by the way! When's ur nezt chapy coming out! HUhuhuhuhuhuh? passes out)

Lady Pyrefly: Ahhh! ducks (quak!) I love Seifer too but he's too easy to bash on. I promise he will have a happy ending. He is a good guy. YAY Fluff is good! umm o yeah the Quck thing.. Duck quack hhheheheheh.

Chapter Twenty Three braking out of the tub.

Quistis sat there in Squall's lap for a while. Everything was wrongly allright. Quistis closed her eyes zoning out to everything around her but Squall. Damn boy is like a fucking rock. Always there, takes forever to change, and only fazed by his sroundings. Her thought ran on this for a moment till he spoke. "Lets take the week off and go somewhere." Quistis looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You, Squall Leonhart, wanna take a week off"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?'

"It's just you never want to take time off."

"Well I do. With you. Is that ok"

"Where to"

"There's a town on the other side of Balamb. It's realy nice."

"OK. We'll go."

"Good."

Quistis Smilled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. After an odd moment of smothering quiet, Quistis got off his lap and walked out the door. Everything was starting to look up. Last night sucked more than Quistis could explane, and the day had started off in a shity way, but now everything just looked, well brighter. Just as Quistis was about to open the door to her room, she heard a slight 'humf' behind her. Turning around she found Zell looking at her.

"Yes Zell"

"Hey whats up Squall's ass"

"Huh" Quistis raised an eye brow as if nothing of the ordany was going on.

"The thing with Seifer."

"O" Quistis fumbled with the door knob. "He.. Seifer just.."

"No worries. The guy gets on my nurves to. So Squall finaly kicked him one"

"Yeah. You could put it that way. But Seif's not really that bad of a guy."

"You're right." Zell smiled sheepishly and kicked at the ground. "He's a total ass."

"Zell! I dated that total ass" Quistis slapped his arm playfuly.

"Even you said he was an ass"

"But I.. I dated him! So I have right to call him an ass"

"O so I have to date the ass to be able to call him that" Zell jumped back as Quistis tried to hit him. "Gotta move fast Quisty if you wanna fit me"

"O yeah! Let me get my whip and we'll see"

"What's going on here" Irvine walked up behind Zell and wrapped his arms around him. "You're not going to let her whip you. Are you Zelly"

"O Hyne! You two make me gag" Quistis playfuly cluched her stomach, making gaggin noices.

"Bugger off! You and you Squall wally are the same! Leave me and Zell alone" Irvine dragged Zell away shaking his head.

Shaking her head Quistis walked into her room and started packing for the trip. Once she was done she headed over to Squall's room. Tossing her back by the door she flopped down on the sofa. Some how Squall's room had started to take on a look that showed Quistis was now living there. The normaly white walls were now a nutral prupaly gray. It was peacfuly quiet. Untill.

"One of you will not come back, you know."

"You know you are really starting to get on my nerves" Quistis sighed as the voice started.

"He will leave you. You know."

"Ok Rajin."

"What"

"Piss off" Quistis rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Ok. You can't shut me out like that"

"Watch me." After stuffing a pillow over her face Quistis tried to fall asleep.

"You can't get rid of me" Silence. "I know you can hear me" Silence. "I'm talking to you Trepe" Silence. "Damnit all"

LATER ON

Squall walked in late that evening to find Quistis passed out on the sofa. She looked like she was having a fitfuly sleep, but bad sleep was better than no sleep. Squall left her alone and carried on into the bathroom. Quietly shutting the door he stripped down and 'hopped' into the show. Not like Squall would realy hop into anything, but a fight. After a few minutes the water became warm and Squall zoned out as he washed himself. After a while the water temp changed drimaticly making him yelp and jump back. Though his footing never really came back. Tripping Squall flew through out of the tub. Landing painfuly Squall looked up to see pale legs infront of him.

There was Quistis at the sink washing her hands. Just had to go pee huh? Squall glared a bit but stop when he heard her giggling. "What's so funny"

"Are...are you ok..." She couldn't really stop from giggling.

"What do you think"

"You're naked." She lost it. She was rolling on the floor next to him, as Squall truned a bright shade of red. "Didn't know a person's whole body could turn that color"

Fighting to stand up, Squall wrapped himslef in the shower curtan, only to realize it was clear moments later. "DAMNIT" Slowly he watch Quistis leave the bathroom. She was still laughing when she closed the door. "I CAN STILL HEAR YOU" There was a loud shutter against the door and Squall could see her in his mind sliding down it laughing. "Great. Just great." After a few seconds of fightin with the shower rod, Squall managed to finish his shower.

He only suffered miner brusing, and tiresomely threw a towle around his waist. Throwing the bathroom door open he scaned the room for Quistis. After a second or two he found her on the floor asleep. "Girl could sleep anywhere." Reaching down Squall went to pick her up. Just as his warm hand touched her cold skin, Quistis' eyes shot open. A loud thud filled the room.

"QUISTIS! Arg! That's twice you're knocked me down today" Squall looked over to her. She had a paniced look on her face and a fine sweat broke out. "Quisty. You ok"

"I need a smoke." Quickly she jumped to her feet and ran out onto the balcony.

After a moment or two Squall joined her, with sme well needed pants on. "See even you need a vaction."

"I know. I'm glad we're going to take a brake."

"Tell me what's going on"

"Later Leon."

"Ok Boo."

AN: I need sleep! I have an 8 am class and I missed the last one. Plus it's like 12:35 am. So yeah night! Got t get up in like5 hrs. so hope you liked it! Tell me what youthink!

Zoe


	24. A Vacation for two?

AN: HIya! long time. Sorry. things are still crazy and all i do now is sleep, work and school. Grr.. Anyways. I don't have rights to anything but the plot. There is a thing about Selphie and a song of hers. The song is not really hers nor is it mine. It's from this web site: http: I have no rights to it. If you wanna know about the happy kitty thing go there unless you suffer from epilepsy. I saw this and thought of Selphie agian its not mine. ok! Here we go!

HI: Hi! Ok about the chapter thingy. I have no control over that. What you can do is type in 23 or the next chapter where the chapter # is on the web address. That or do an author's alert and get the web link e-mailed to you right away. oK?

Daedric Athena: Yeah don't be late for class. That would suck. I'll keep it up if the reviews keep coming.

QTrepe432: Going! lol. Ty.

war1ord: I'll keep it up. I am sorry about the spelling. I gave warning in the first few chapters and other stories. I will try.

Phoenix-of-the-darkness: Hehehe.. YEah there will be more of them in this chapter and some to come. About Rinoa... I still don't know what I wanna do with her. She could be gone... or she could be back. Like I said we will have to see. YAY! I can't wait for "Laguna's confession chapy 6" to come! I love it sooo! The fact that that situation could happen... OOO I love it! lol!

Chapter: Twenty four A Vacation For Two?

Squall ran out of his office in a panic. He was late. No, he wasn't late. He was ungodly late. Cid had called him in for a meeting at nine, claiming it wuld only take a half an hour at the most. Cid had promotly ran over his time. At 11 am Squall was to be in the car with Quistis driving away. It was now 1 pm, and all hell was to brake lose when he finaly got to the car. This was bad. Not just bad as in, 'I'm sorry.' bad. This was 'I know I fucked up but please...'. And if you're wondering why it just stopped after please, it's because there in normaly a slap. A hard one.

Running as fast as he could, Squall passed a few SeeDs who looked rather shocked to see Squall running. Not like it was the first time he had run through Garden at brake neck speeds. Then again at the time he was doing that, so was every one else. Shaking off his thoughts he dashed into the garage, knocking over two students. "Sorry." His mumbles were gone unheard as he ran to the desk. "Let me through NOW!" Squall panted slightly as he stared down the young boy, who only looked from his clipbored to Squall and back again. "Today." His voice was becoming a low growl. "But.. but .. but sir..."

"One more butt and it'll be yours being kicked."

"Sorry Sir. But you have to be on the clip bored."

Anger filling him, Squall reached for his gunblade, only to find that it was not there. Quistis had packed it and was most likely in the car waiting for him. Totaly pissed off Squall reached over the counter and grabbed the clip bored. Scribbling his name down as hard, and as sloppily as he could, he threw it back to him. "There I'm on. Now let me in!"

"I.. I can't. Head master didn't ok you."

"As commander I ok myself! NOW LET ME PASS!" The tendent only looked at Squall as if he had shit out a chocobo. Not just a chocobo, but a flaiming red demond chocobo. As if this imaginary chocobo would kill him with a look, the boy opened the door.

"There you go Mr. Commander sir."

Squall ignored him as he ran to the car. Glancing at his watch one last time he groaned loudly. It was now 1:25 pm. Throwing open the door he flung himself next to Quistis. "Drive Boo." Quistis turned the key only to get blasted with a blur of music. "What the hell is this!" Squall watched as a small pale hand fingered the eject button. Looking into the back of the van he found not only Selphie, but Irvine, and Zell in the third row seats, with Seifer and Xu behind him. "What in Hyne's name are they all doing here?" Squall turned to Quistis peeved beyond human belief.

"Cid said we all needed a vacation. So he held the meeting late with you so they could pack and come with us." Quistis placed a hand on his arm to calm him down. "It's ok Squall. Don't spaz."

"Yeah Squally!" The death glare of doom was shot to Seifer, but fazed him little. "You know you want us to come along with you two."

"PISS OFF! LAP DOG!"

"Go fuck yourself! Wanna be knight!"

"Who'd wanna be a fucking knight if it ment being a god damned lap dog!"

"BOYS!" Xu slapped Seifer while Quistis slammed on the brakes."Stop it both of you! If you start now, then..."

"Then what Quistis? Huh? What can you do to me and puberty boy?"

"OO Quistis wont do anything to you but I sure as hell wont give you anything when we get there!" Xu glared at Seifer her heardest.

"Fine! I'll leave the ass alone."

The rest of the ride to say the least was a quiet one, except for the random yells from Selphie and Zell as Irvine teased them both. Finaly they reached where they planed to be. It was a quiet town that sat on the ocean. The Hotel they were staying at was set quietly on the out skirts of the town. Though in day light the place looked as if it came out of a fairy tale, at night it was lit up and every one was out. That was one of the main reasons as to why Squall had picked the place. Some place where they could sleep all day and maybe be up all night. One the car stopped both Seifer and Squall jumped at the chance to get out. The sun was well pass setting and every one just wanted to go to sleep. The night life would have to wait.

"Name?" The lady behind the desk looked at Squall with her large brown eyes.

"Under Leonhart."

The lady looked at the screen clicking here and there. "Umm Squall Leonhart?" Squall nodded. "Yes. We have you're room. Here." Turning around she found a key card and placed it into his hand. "Just take the stairs to the fourth floor. Your room is at the end. Room... 394." Squall nodded a thank you and headed to the stairs.

"This way Boo." Grabbing thier things he lead the way. Once inside he tossed thier things down and floopped on the bed. "Sleepy?" Looking over next to him he found her half alseep. "Guess so." Pulling her into his arms, Squall let sleep take hold of him.

AN: Sorry so short. Im sleepy and I think i checked all the spelling oopis.. so here! Please review! ty!

Zoe


	25. I need a Smoke

AN: I'm kinda getting tired of writing and not hearing back.. Maybe I've gotten bad. Please tell me.. I don't know. I did have the web page int he site but I don't know why it wouldn't show up. (for last chapy) I'll post on my livejournal so if you wanna know what that was all about then check that out. Otays? Ty. Plot mine thats all.

Lady pyrefyl: OK whoot that will fix the site issue. Sorry about that.

QTrepe432:Wow Im glad you like it. TY for the review! Read and Review on!

Phonix-og-the-darkness: Need Laguna's! OOO I made a C2 for Rinoa haters.. Its called NO Rinoa.. so umm staff and help me? I dont know what to put in it.. ty! mmmmmmmm Velvet Revolver... hahah

Chapter: Twenty five; I need a smoke.

Quistis woke from a frightful dream. Not like it was uncommon nowadays. The action known as sleep was something that came few and far inbetween. Sighing heavaly, Quistis rolled out of bed. Looking back at Squall she sighed once more. Though this sigh was out of happiness. He was so cuddly when he was sleeping. The normaly glaring eyes were closed and the scowl that plaged his face was gone. There he was curled in a ball, blissly asleep. She knew why she loved him. It was for him. Other wize his asshole actions when he was awake were more than enough to chase come one off.

"You will lose him. Brake him. Kill him." There was that damned voice.

Turning away from her beloved, she grabbed her smokes and exited to the balcony. It had to be around three in the morring. The waves broke violently the rocky shore below. The mix noise of the ocean and the dying sounds of the towns night life, drove Quistis into a relaxed state. The lack of sleep was eating at her.

"It will be you who kills him." The noncorporeal voice echoed in her ears.

Quistis was growing sick of it all. "Are you the one haunting my dreams?"

"Posible."

"Why?"

"You will kill Squall."

"Yes, yes. We have been over this. I will brake and kill him." Quistis flicked the butt into the ocean, and lit another. "But what's with the dreams?"

"You need to be tormented for what you will do to him."

"Why do you care?" Quistis closed her eyes and leaned against the railing. "I have done nothing but love him for years. I have no intention of hurting him. So torment me no more. Tell Rinoa it's pointless."

"And what if Rinoa has nothing to do with this?"

"Just leave. I know Rinoa has a hand in this."

"You should have died that night! Seifer went agaisnt the plans."

"I think Hyne whats his children to live. Not take thier own lives"

"Some children are born to die."

"Every one is born to die."

"Yes but Hyne, God, the Gods, the Higher Powers, whatever you call them, they have a plan for everyone."

"The what's mine?"

"To have died before you became a witch."

Sighing Quistis layed flat on the railing. "Then why gove me this power?"

"Many roads to pick from in this thing called life."

"Point being?" Quistis was tired now.

"Make the powers laugh. Tell them your plans."

"What?" silence. "What dose that have to do with anything?" Nothing. "Hello!" Nothing. "Damnit."

"Quisty?" Quistis turned to see Squall standing next to her. She wasn't sure how long he was standing there.

"Yes Leon?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Just the norm." Quitis smiled. Resting her head on his sholder she sighed. "Leon, I love you."

Gently Squall warpped his arms around her. "I love you Boo." Squall took her cigarette and threw it over the railing. "I wish you'd stop."

"I know."

"They'll kill you."

"No, no. I have a better chance of killing over at work."

"Don't joke like that." Squall pulled her closer. "I... I don't know. I don't know what I'd without you."

"Run away, grow out your hair, change your name, and dress." Quistis joked in his arms.

"Grow my hair?" Squall reached up and ran a hand throw his hair.

"O don't! You'll go bald! The what will i do! Rub your head for luck?" Quistis reached up, and tried to rub his had. With one fluid motion, Squall picked her up and walked bck into the bedroom. "Put me down!"

"As you wish baby!" Squall dropped her onto the bed, and jumped ontop of her.

"Get off me. Or do I have to repeat what happened last time." Quistis tried to push him off of her.

"See. I learn. Instructor."

"Dont call me that!" Quistis tried once more to get him off of her but no luck. "Squall.."

"Yes Quisty?" Gently he kissed her lips. "I think you should get some sleep baby." Quistis nodded. Squall layed himself next to her. "Night baby."

"Night baby." Quistis Cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes, hoping her dreams would leave her.

AN: Sorry it's soo short again. I do have to go to bed cuz I got work to morrow.. So I am sorry. Please review!

Zoe


	26. A Night Out

AN: Hiya! OOO I have the worse sort of head ack! O I feel like i could just kill over right here and now! Bt I wont.. Not yet anyways. So yeah.. I have a good Idea for a story.. I Need you all to go to my home page before hand and read it. There are some things in there you need to see and I need feed back. Otays? TY!

PLEASE GO TO MY HOME PAGE AND CHECK SOMETHINGS OUT! ty!

Phoenix-of-the-darkness: Get it up! (cries) Please... I need it soo.. I'm going to die! Lol. I liked the Irvine one.. (yeah yeah I reviewed too!) soo umm ty?

Lady Pyrefly: To tell you the truth I don't know if I'm going to have Rinoa have anything to with the dreams or the voice. I think this fic is going to end up as how I think Squall came to be as Leon. what do you think?

Stroke-of-death: I wont stop! Look at my home page when you get a chance. Otays? Tell me what you think.

QTrepe432: YAY! I got a devote! AHhahaha! Ok.. head pounding! But I'm soo happy! I will keep it up. Home page has some answers to a few things. Give me a heads up on what you think.

Chapter: Twenty Six; A Night out.

A loud pounding on the door broke the one good sleep Quistis had had in ages. Death. Death was going to be brought to the person who was so bold as to wake her. Flinging herself out of bed she looked over to see if she had woken Squall. Scanning the bed she found it cold and empty. The pounding would not stop. Looking over at the clock she realized that it was later than she thought. Three in the afternoon to be correct. "Damn! I'm comin. I'm comin." Throwing open the door she found Xu and Selphie standing there.

"Damn took ya long enough." Xu shoot her head, and muscled her way into the room. "The boys have been out for a while now. They left around ooo, I'd say…. Oneish."

"Than again, Xu. Squall did say that she had a bad night." Selphie piped in, taking Quistis' hand. "You're doing all right, right?" Quistis watched as Selphie flipped her hand over, exposing her wrists. It only took Quistis a mille second to understand what she was asking. Thankfully, Xu smacked her hand away.

"Grow up Selphie. Man. She's not baby. Plus, she has her Squally wally!" That made then all laugh. "Look, Quisty the guys went out shopping for tonight. So we thought we should. I need some hot new things for the clubs."

"Yeah same here." Quistis smiled. "But umm I kinda need to get dressed."

"Yeah yeah sure sure." Xu grabbed both girls hands and headed out the door. "So umm you two missed the biggest drink off between Irvine and Seifer last night. Seifer drank Irvine under the table. Too bad he lost the bet."

"There was a bet?" Selphie looked up horrified at what could have been betted.

"Well, Seifer won so we got to pick the club. There was also something about the loser having to wear what the winner picked. That's why we're going to Crimson moon tonight."

"OO hell. What's Seifer going to do to Irvine?" Quistis came out in a plane pair of pants and a blue shirt that brought out her eyes.

"I don't know. Hope it's nothing too big. Zell'll have a fit. You know how bad that boy can be over his lover."

"Lot like you Selphie?" Xu playfully punched her in the arm. "Come on why the hell can't the three of you just have a good fuck and that be the end of all this?"

"Hey! Shut it Xu!" Selphie kicked at the ground in anger. "It's not like that. I'm not that bad. "

"O like hell ya are. Grow up Selphie. Just tell the boys how you feel. I'm sure they'll let you in on a fuck party." Xu playfully punched at the air as Selphie tried in vain to kick her.

"Xu, if anything it's you who should grow up." Quistis sighed as the two squabbled put the door.

LATER THAT DAY

Squall walked into an empty room. Sighing he found a note neatly placed on the bed. Like Quistis would have it any other place. Picking it up, he felt it would be better read aloud. "Dear Leon. Ok…" As any human speaking to one's self is a normal thing. Most of the time. "Selph, Xu, an I will meet you down at the club. Sorry I'm not there. See you soon. Love your Boo." Placing the note down on the dresser, Squall changed into a pair of tight zippered infested bondage pants. Throwing on a simi-belled sleeved fish-net shirt, Squall walked into the bathroom. There he placed on heavy eye liner and dampened his hair for a wet just-rolled-out-of-bed-after-sex look.

Walking out of the door he heard Zell screaming from the other room. In less than three point two seconds Zell was out in the hallway in tears. "Irvine what on Hyne's green earth did you do to your beautiful hair?" Looking into the door, Squall found Irvine with jet black hair and Seifer laughing his ass off.

"I told you last night that I lost the bet. Seifer made me do it!" There stood the cowboy in a pair of tight leather pants, with a rather interesting tight black glittery see-through shirt. Zell on the other hand wore tight skater pants and a shirt like Irvine's but bluish.

"Ok kiddies. Lets get going. The girls aren't going to wait for us all night." Seifer walked ahead of the group. Shaking his head Squall fallowed tiresomely. Last night had been a long night, and being at a club was not his idea. In truth he just wanted to spend time with Quistis alone.

The short walk to the club was a loud one. Zell kept badgering Seifer about Irvine's hair while Seifer only grunted in return. Finally filled with anger Zell rammed his fist into Seifer's back. Just as Seifer was about to return the favor, a loud smack echoed across the area. "Don't be an ass Seifer. Damnit all." There stood Xu with Selphie and Quistis.

Squall couldn't take his eyes off of her. There she was. A fish-net bell sleeved shirt with what looked like a blood red corset under it. That's when it hit him. What was left of her blond hair was dyed black. "Quistis! What in Hyne's name did you do to your hair?"

"O umm… Xu and I had a bet. I lost so she dyed my hair. Don't spaz. It'll come out." Grabbing hold of his arm they walked in together. The loud music pounded into their heads and the hazy smoke from the fog juice clouded their vision. Squall was not I repeat, not going to dance. Rinoa had forced him once but nothing could get him out there tonight. So giving up Quistis danced with Zell and Irvine.

Half way through his second drink, of something strong that would knock any real human on their ass, and the twentieth techno song, or that's how many Squall could make out, a young woman placed herself next to Squall. "So are you all alone tonight big boy?"

She smelled of alcohol, and was, for Squall's taste a little too close. "No." That was all that needed to be said.

"Really? You look all alone." The befuddled red headed woman leaned over him and tried to place her vibrant red painted face on his, for what Squall could only fear as a kiss. "You know you've done the gods wrong and you will pay with your lover tonight." Squall looked into the strange woman's eyes, but only meet with a strong kiss. Once his lips had been fully abused and released he looked up to see Quistis standing there. Tears started to roll down her face.

"Quistis wait!" It was no use. She was gone. Turning he tried to find the thing he could only guess was a woman but she was gone as well. "Fuck!"

"Fuck!" Quistis slammed her hand into the mirror. "How could he! He said he loved me!" Falling to the floor she neither realized nor cared about the glass cutting into her.

"You can do it. You said so yourself. He doesn't love you. Take it. Cut yourself." Quistis looked down at the large shard in front of her. It was so easy. "No love no point. Just slice and that's it. No more pain." The voice was to Quistis views right.

Holding the shard tightly in her right hand she dragged it over her left wrist. Blood immediately started to ooze out of the wound. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she placed the shard into her right hand. There was no point. Placing it to her wrist she dragged it back to her elbow. The pain waved through her body for a moment or to but stopped. It always did. Light headed her vision started to wane. A blur came into the room.

"O shit! Quistis! Come on!" Squall threw open the door to find Quistis covered in blood. Gathering her up has started to mutter a cure spell. A soft glow took hold of her and the bleeding stopped, though the wounds were still there. "Quistis? Boo? Can you hear me?" slowly her eyes started to open. "O thank Hyne." Squall held onto her. Closing his eyes he kissed her. "I thought I lost you."

Unseen to Squall was the running dye in her hair. The tips slowly turned brighter as a silver light took hold of her. In a matter of seconds her wrists healed over, only leaving a light scare. "Squall?" hearing her voice he opened his eyes and looked deep into hers.

"Quistis! O you're alright. I was so scared. He cradled her next to him, letting tears fall down his face. Gently he felt a hand on his cheek.

"You're crying? I haven't seen you cry in years."

"Quistis. If anything ever happens to you I'll cry till my eyes dry out."

Feeling her own tears run from her eyes, Quistis pulled herself into him. "I love you Squall."

"I love you too, Quistis."

AN: ok done with this one. Hope you all liked it. Next chapter will deal with the voice thingy. Still thinking on what it should be. Yeah like you all wanted to know that I don't know what's going on in my story. RR!

zoe


	27. My baby?

AN: Sorry for the wait. I've been working my not really there ass off.. Ack! Things are coming. Sadly this may be the starting of the end. Or the end chapter it's self. You mist review!

Chapter two of The Leather Book is up. Starting Over will have sequel but will be out when I finish something.. Lol. The Rusted Knights  is done, but if you write in and I get a lot of reviews on it Ill make a sequel to it to.. But you have to say so! My Way Out is in a coma. Most likely the next chapy to the will be up with Starting Over's sequel. O A Brain A Jock A princess A Crimal and A Basket Case  will be redone and posted under a new name. (spelling was way bad.. Look at the title.) lol.

Tonyo: Yeah I know what you're saying. Here's my take on it. When my ex was with another chick.. And they were just flirting I spazzed but forgave them quickly because they talked to me and came right after me when I left. So I thought that the fact that Squall ran after her and said such sweet things she's be ok with it. Cuz a few mushy words and I'd be putty.. Sad I know.

Lady Pyrefly: I think it was because of his last name.. but wouldn't it be nicer to think that his lover had a hand in it? I love Irvine's hair too.. don't have a cow.. It'll be manic panic.. It'll change back. Promise. Sadly if I play into the Leon thing then… cries that might mean I have to.. sniff sniff kill… sobs kill off Quistis! dies but I don't know.. Man but if others read this.. Haha… you know everyone just reads the note directed to them.. So you may be the only one who knows this! evil laugh. or not. Tell me your thoughts.

QTrepe432: I will work as hard as I can! Always looking for something to write about.

Stroke-of-death: Bad words? Eh. And yes you do have the honors of being the 100th reviewer. hands over a golden brain cell that is one of the 5 I have left.. But umm takes it back I kinda need it. Here! hands over paradise bakery cookie This is good! J. ok. Up with LC! Come on down isn't up! Where's Zombie! Lets go! Lol. Jk. Ty! Enjoy!

Chapter; Twenty seven: My baby girl?

Flowers were all around her. All different shades, all different sizes, all different smells. Looking around the wind blew threw her hair. "You promised…" Her voice was soft and raspy. "You fucking promised me Squall! Where the hell are you! I need you!" Tears streamed her face as she realized no one was coming to save her.

The beautiful flowers around the young woman swayed in the wind and seconds later turned to ash. Flames covered the field, and licked around the woman. "I promise you Squall you will pay for this broken promise. I wont let you get away with this!" Flames engulfed the girls body.

Squall woke with a fright. Turning to his side he found Quistis fighting with something in her sleep. Gently he brushed away a few hairs from her face. Looking closer he realized that her hair was growing more and more crimson, and that the dye had run out. Bending down Squall went to plant a kiss on her lips, but this did not happen.

Just as Squall was about an inch from her lips, WHAM! Quistis shot up from her nightmare. "Shit!" Who said it first, no one would ever know. Squall's hands were nursing his bruised lips and Quistis her nose. "Sorry baby." Squall reached out and pulled her hands away. "Doesn't look bad." Quistis glared at him. "But it hurts like hell! What were you going to do to me?"

Placing on that one smile only for her, Squall kissed her nose softly. "I was going to do that to your lips." Quistis smiled at him, with a rather nasty thought in her head. "What's that look for? I've only seen it once.. And that was at the Halloween party." Smiling back she pulled Squall in for a rather forceful kiss. After fully abusing his lips she let him go. "Ah yes. I know what that look is for."

**In a hospital elsewhere.**

"Rinoa honey. Please wake up?" Rinoa's father looked over her sleeping body. She had been in the hospital for a while now. She was no longer in a coma state, kinda. Every night she would thrash about and call out Squall's name. It rather bothered him that Squall and garden were apart of this. Not that he really liked garden to begin with. It was all too much for the older man. His daughter. His one and only child, was hurting and he could do nothing. The one thing no father ever wants, to see their child in pain.

"Squall!" Rinoa sat up quickly looking into the small white room. Sadness took hold of her as she realized that Squall was not there. The next thing that happened was rather uncalled for. The window before her burst open and shattered. Her brown eyes turned a muddy silver. "I swear Squall I will have you back!"

AN: I know this is like really, really short but I think this is a evilly good spot to stop for now. Next chapy will be up sooner.. I'm almost done with this semester of classes, and then I'm having knee surgery so ill be home a lot.. And on here… so yeah. RR

Zoe


	28. Could This Be The Starting Of The End?

AN: I am soo sorry for the wait. I'm sooo out of it. I know you all have been waiting for this one and I know I update a lot but it's been crazy here. (stupid VCC) I don't have wrights to anything but plot.. So yeah.. Here you all go! TY for reading! I have an ending in mind and it's not far off. So yeah! Zoe!

Steve: sorry you don't like the pet name boo. I think it's cute.. And I kinda got the idea from queen of the damned. Lol. Anyways ty!

Phoenix of eternal darkness: I think I'm going to be ok. I'm not too spazed on the knee thing. Rinoa is a dumb ass.. I don't know what is up with her. If you look into the game and take things one way he really cares for her.. But then again you can take many things from the game if you read into it. Know what I mean. I SO LOVE LC! Get more up!

Stroke-of-death: yeah.. It kinda is a foreshadowing chapy. I wasn't very pleased with it but I could seam to fix it. So it did go up. I am sorry about that. (bows) but then again every story needs a crappy chapter. Know what I mean? maybe not.

Lady Pyrefly: I'm glad you liked this chapter. As I said I'm not too happy with it. I hope this one is better.. And I think I am going to have to kill Quistis.. I just don't know who or how right now.. So yeah.. It's a good thing to skim over others review thingys.. Just for this.. Lol. But yeah big plan thingy working in my head about Leon and his actions and why he is the way he is.. But note I haven't played KH in a long time nor have I beaten it. So I'm just pulling shit out of my ass… like always.. Lol so tell me what you think.

Angel Of Chaos 2007: Yes I understand my writing sucks.. I am sorry about that. I will work that. I am keeping my stories going so no need to worry on that one.! J ty!

Chapter: Twenty eight, Could this be the starting of the end?

Squall rolled over lazily to find Quistis. Both were still exhausted from the night, and Squall found himself sore in a few odd places. Gently he wrapped himself around Quistis. She was still and warm. It was off that her sleep was not being intruded on by any hellish dreams. Lovingly he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. "Squall?" He just loved how raspy her voice was when she wakes up.

"Yeah?" Pulling her closer he spooned her body. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. But I'm sore.." Quistis could feel him chuckle against her.

Softly Squall kissed her ear, letting his breath linger as he spoke. "Thank Hyne we don't have to get up today."

"MM so you're all mine? Guess we don't have to get out of bed." Squall smiled. True they didn't have to get out of bed. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"What don't I wanna do?" Squall playfully nipped at her neck, perfectly happy till..

"Yo!" There were several bangs on the door to let them know someone wanted in. "Squall! We need to talk!"

Groaning Squall threw a shoe at the door. "Piss of Zell!"

"NO man! It's Rinoa! She's at Garden.. It's… it's…. bad. So get up and meet us in Seifer's room. Got it?"

"Yeah." Squall looked over at Quistis. "You ok boo?" Her face had gone a bit pale as were her eyes. "Quisy?"

Suddenly she jumped out of bed and threw on her cloths. "Lets go now.." Squall fallowed her and did the same. There was something different about her. He had never really seen her like this. Well he had once.. But it couldn't be.. Could it?

Quistis sat down next to Seifer and Squall. "OK. There's the thing. Rinoa is back. Cid said she turned up at garden and started blowing things up. There was little notice and quiet a few Seeds got hurt. She left less than a hour ago. There has been sightings at FH and they believe she's on her way to Esther. So Cid is sending Ri.."

"We have to leave now." Quistis stood up and headed for the door.

"But Quistis! The ship isn't even here!" Selphie jumped up behind her.

"It just go t here. Now lets go now. Squall.." a odd feeling of doom took hold of Squall when he saw that her eye had gone silver again. "I don't think you should come."

"Quistis!" the whole room seamed to be angry and confused by her response.

"I don't care." Squall turned cold and walked right past her. "I love you and I want to be with you till the end comes." Squall walked ahead, his words were not meant for anyone but Quistis heard him clearly. One by one they filed onto the ship.

Selphie at the head, with Irvine behind her and Zell by his side. Seifer sat in the back ready to go with Xu, Fijian, and Rajian. Quistis watched at the world went by quickly and Squall watched her closely. There was something big going down. Something he really wished would come. This could be the end. The end of everything Squall knows. The end of this world.

AN: ok so I have an ending and this may or may not make 30 chapters. But it's a close one.. I know that there will hostilely be two more. The end and what Squall does after it. Ty soo much Lady Pyrefly you gave me a really good idea, ty!

Zoe


	29. Hunt

AN: OK I know I said I'd work on other things.. And I am.. So be happy! don't worry be happy! Nothing is mine ex the plot..

Ehrgiez: I'm glad you liked the chapy.. Sorry to say I am almost done with the whole thing.. I do hope you like it.

QTrepep432: ty it's coming!

Lady Pyrefly: I know Squall is having problems with being alone with her.. And sadly I don't think he ever will in this story.. Sorry… I hate writing short ones but as you said they just need to be some times.

Stroke-of-death: Yeah I understand but I still haven't finished the game.. Sadly there will be no ultemitica unless you think it was when Rinoa turned into her and so on.. But I still think it could work.. I don't know. Sorry for the confusion.

PhoenixofeternalDrakness: yeah but then aga9in the fluff is do to the hundreds of girls writing this.. wishful thinking maybe? Heheh.. In my case maybe.. Sigh to be alone.. Anyways… yeah this story is almost over.. I think it's run its times. That means ill have 3 fully finished stories.. Yay! Keep looking.. Their coming.

Chapter: twenty nine: the hunt.

Squall watched Quistis, the impending doom feeling growing ever stronger. Yes. Something was truly going to go down today. "Hey Squall man?" Turning his head to the side he found Irvine standing next to him. "You ok? You don't look to well and well Quistis.. She's.."

"We're worried!" Zell came around Irvine a bit. Glancing over to his side he noted that Quistis didn't seam to notice anything. "I don't want anything to happen to her.. I just have a be feeling about this."

Squall looked at them and shook his head. "I know. I feel like this is it." Zell gave a worried look to Quistis but sighed.

"You're not going to do anything are ya man?" All hope Irvine had was gone when Squall shook his head, and turned back to Quistis. Nodding slowly he took Zell's hand and walked back to Selphie. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

The ship sped along till they got closer to Esther. "There." Quistis icy words filled the quiet cabin. Squall shivered at the inhuman tone to her voice. This was not his Quistis. This was not how she was. Closing his eyes, Squall walked off after her. Only when everyone was off the ship did they spot Rinoa.

There was a dark aura surrounding her. Everything was glowing a deep blue and black. Even Rinoa's face had changed and was now resembling that of Edea's. Squall cringed and sighed. What was it with him and women with power. First Ellone, then Rinoa and now Quistis. She too looked as if she was glowing.

"Quistis."

She turned to him and for a split second was the Quistis he knew and loved with all his heart. "Go back on the ship. Please Squall. I need you." then she was gone.

Squall wrenched at her now. She too was growing paler by the second and the veins in her face started to come threw. Maybe she was growing more powerful.

"Quistis! You stool from me! Just die like you should have and I'll stop!" Rinoa stood not too far away and with a heavy sigh, Irvine fired a shot.

"Rin! Stop this! We don't want to fight! No one has to die! Please!" His cries were shortened what Rinoa waved her hand. Irvine flew against the ship, a sickening crack echoed in the dead land. Both Selphie and Zell ran to his side. Tears stained Zell's cheek as he looked onto his lover. "Zell… make… make.. This end.. We we're all friends." Zell muttered a cure but nothing happened. Irvine was gone.

Selphie tore herself away from Irvine and Zell. She ran up to where Rinoa was, tears falling form her eyes. "Stop this Rinoa! Irvine, Zell, Seifer all of us want things to go back to the way things were! Stop this!"

Rinoa looked at the small girl and laughed. No not laughed crackled. The evil laughter filled the dead air and sent shivers down everyone's spines. "You think Squall or Quistis would really care! Friends don't take other boyfriends! I love Squall and we were happy! If anything she should be dead! You know how it is to have a love taken away! You were always after Irvine! But did he ever return the feelings! Should you be angry with Zell! He stole your love! Just as Quistis stole mine! She has to pay!"

Selphie watched as Rinoa raised her hand. Braising herself for a fatal blow. But non came. At then last second Zell threw himself in front of Selphie and pushed her aside. Opening her eyes she found Zell next to Irvine. Both suffered the same fait.

"That's it!" Seifer, Rajian, and Fijian threw themselves into battle with Rinoa. Quistis turned back to both Squall and Selphie, then at the battle.

"Squall?" He walked closer to her with his gun blade raised. "Please. Don't hate me for what I'm about to do." She smiled weakly at him. "We will see each other again. I promise you that." Quistis turned back to the fight and sighed. "I love you."

Squall looked at her confused as a large gust of wind picked up and threw him into the ship. Dazed he looked around to find everyone in the ship with him. Seifer bloodied up along with his posy. Selphie trying to bring Zell and Irvine back, and with all the luck that was on her side she did so. One thing was missing. "FUCK!"

Running to a window Squall looked out to see Rinoa and Quistis fighting hard. Both casting spell after spell. Rinoa looked as if she was about to burst with anger, while Quistis looked truly sad. "Quistis!" Squall trued to fight his way out of the ship but no luck. He could on watch in horror as his love fought to the death.

Tears started to fall from his eyes when he realized that Quistis had done this to save him. She was going to give herself and place herself in danger instead of the others. Closing his eyes he cursed himself for not understanding. "Please.. Please let us all live to see another day together."

There was a large crack that made Squall look up. There on the ground was Quistis. Rinoa loomed over her. Energy was building up behind her. Squall tried to scream out her name but the world went dumb for that moment. He watched as the light grew behind Rinoa. Slowly Quistis turned to him and smiled.

"I love you." Her voice echoed in his ears. Just as the words started to die out, a large white light burst from Quistis. Squall turned away, blinded. The whole ship rocked from the blast. Forcing his eye open he watched Rinoa turn into a black shadow and fly off into the blackness. To his horror he found Quistis. She too was being sucked into the blackness.

"Quistis!" Squall called out but there was not luck. The black void had pulled her away, and the ship started to rumble even more. In the back he could hear the others yelling for help but it was no use. The ship was falling apart. The creaks and moans of the ship filled Squall with both anger and fear. Quistis had done this to save them, only to underestimated the strength of the ship. They were all going to be sucked into this black nothingness. And when they were, Squall was going to find Quistis. Even if he would die, he was still going to find her. And nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

The ground was taken out from under him. The nothingness engulfed him, swallowing him whole. A cold numbing feeling took over his whole body. And soon the sound of wind filled his head. Without warring he hit the ground. Or what he thought was ground. Looking around he found himself on an old coble stone road, with very old looking houses.

Jumping up he looked around. No one was there. Everyone he had ever known was gone. Closing his eyes he let one final tear run down his face. "I swear I will find you Quistis. We will be together again." grabbing the blade of his gun blade he sliced his hand. "I swear it on my blood." Squall watched as the blood dripped onto the ground. He would find her. No matter what.

AN: almost at the end. Next chapy is Squall looking back…. Please don't hate me! I know the last few are short!

Zoë


	30. End

An: This is the end.. The end of the story.. Yes the end.. This is the end.. The end of the story.. The end.. My friends.. (gets shot for singing a doors song) ok as the song states this is the end.. Reviews are welcomed.. I need them.. I don't think I'll make a second part to the story, do to the fact that I have never played kingdom hearts all the way. ( I stop at Leon and just drool till my mom yells at me.) so forgive me. I also know this one will be short. Sorry again. Please review and I will make a thank you page and add it on to the story. Ty.. Zoe

Chapter: Thirty: Looking till the end.

Squall walked the streets on travelers town. It was one of the few places he came to know inside and out, other than his home. It has been least five years since he had seen his love, or his friends. Though some would say he had found new ones.

Most of his life now was spent alone. Never once had he come across anything that reminded him of his past, and at the same time everything reminded him of her. Dreams keep him up at night, and a strange voice would call out to him every so often.

"She died to save you!"

"She's not dead." True there was no proof ether way.

"She died because she loved you." Squall squeezed his hand closer. The warm trickle of blood oozed out of the old scare. It was a normal thing now. When ever this voice talked to him. Some how he knew the same voice had plagued his love in the past, and secretly hoped it was wrong. "You will see her soon. Be still little one." in anger Squall swung his blade killing a shadow creature. Everyone that he killed he thought of Rinoa and how she too had turned into a shadow. It helped ease him some what.

"Squall?" He looked up in shock. No one here knew him by that name. he was simple Leon. Quistis was right about one thing. He changed just as she had predicted.

Looking around he tried to find the source of the voice. Nothing. His mind was playing with him now. Sighing he killed one more shadow heartless thing, and continued walking. "Squall?" this time he stopped dead. He knew that voice all to well. Looking into the shadows he saw a pair of blue eyes.

"Quistis? Have I found you at last?"

AN: Aww.. Happy ending kinda… sorry this is really short but I wanted them to be together and I like it. It leaves you questioning..

Zoe


End file.
